interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary p
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- p (letter ~) n littera p (pe) pace (1. step; 2. gait) n passo * (speed) n velocitate * (step) n passo * v mesurar a passos pachy- (thick, large) occurring in compounds] adj pachy- pachyderm n pachydermo pachydermatous (1. pachydermous, thick-skinned; 2. pertaining to pachyderms) adj pachyderme * ~ , pachydermic adj pachydermic pachydermic, pachydermatous adj pachydermic pacific (1. tending to make peace; 2. loving peace; 3 . peaceful) adj pacific * adj pacific * n pacifico pacification n pacification Pacific-Ocean Geog n Oceano Pacific pacifier n pacificator pacifism n pacifismo pacifist n pacifista pacify (1. to reduce a country, to a state of peace; 2. to appease) v pacificar * v pacificar pack (as in to pack in a trunk) v imballar * (bundle) n pacco * (cards) n collection * (hounds) n muta * (in straw) v impalear * (lies) n texito * (thieves, wolves) n banda * (up) v impaccar * vi facer su bagages. * vt imballar, impacchettar * vt impacchettar, imballar * ~ , bundle n pacco * ~ , make a pack of v paccar * ~ , wrap (up) v impacchetar * ~ , wrap, packet v pacchettar package n pacchetto * ~ , parcel, packet n pacchetto packer n imballator, impaccator * n impaccator * n impaccator, imballator packet n pacchetto * ~ , pack, wrap v pacchettar * ~ , package, parcel n pacchetto packing (- case) n cassa de imballage * (in straw) n impaleage * (in straw) n impaleage (-aje) * n imballage packsaddle n basto pact n pacto pad (as in writing pad) n bloco * (cushion) n ampon, cossinetto * (cushion) n cossinetto,tampon * (for writing) n bloco * v borrar, wattar * v wattar, borrar * ~ , stuff v borrar * ~ , wad, quilt v wattar padding (cotton-wool) n watta * Gen borra * ~ , stuffing (material with which something is padded or stuffed) n borra paddle (as in to propel a canoe with a paddle) n pagaia * (as in to propel a canoe with a paddle) n pagaia (-aya) * (propel with a paddle) v pagaiar * n pagaia * vi marchar in le aqua con pedes nude * vt pagaiar paddler n pagaiator paddock (racing) n paddock * Racing n paddock * Racing n paddock A] * n Gen] paddyfield n risiera paddywaggon n wagon de policia padlock n serratura pendente padre n cappellano militar Paeon Mythol n Peon pagan adj pagan * n pagano * ~ , heathen adj pagan * ~ , heathen n pagano paganism, heathenism n paganismo paganize v paganisar page (in book) n pagina * (of a book) n pagina * (of a book) n pagina (pà-) * (servant) n page * v cercar (un persona pageant n pompa * n spectaculo historic pager n clamator, pager * n pager, clamator paginate v paginar pagination n pagination pagoda n pagoda pail n situla * ~ , buckct n situla * ~ , buckct n situla (sì-) pailful, bucketful n situlata pain (1. ache; 2. grief) n dolor * (ache) n dolor * (distress, grieve) v penar * (esp. mental) n pena * ~ in the hip, coxalgia n coxalgia * ~ in the hip, coxalgia n coxalgia (-ìa) * ~ in the legs, scelalgia Pathol n scelalgia * ~ in the legs, scelalgia Pathol n scelalgia (-ìa) * n pena * ~ , ache adv mal * ~ , suffering n suffrentia painfll (hurting) adj dolorose * (mental) adj penose painful (causing pain) adj dolorose * adj penose painkiller n analgesico painkilling drug n droga analgesic, medicamento contra le dolor * ~ drug n medicamento contra le dolor, droga analgesic painless adj indolor painstaking adj laboriose paint (the face) v fardar * (use a painthrush) v pincelar * (use paint) v pinger * ~ miniatures, miniature v miniar * n color * v pinger * v pinger ping-/pict-] * ~ , make up v fardar * ~ , make-up, rouge Cosmetics n fardo * ~ , picture v picturar * ~ , rouge n rouge * ~ , rouge n rouge F] paintbrush n pincel * ~ , brush n penicillo painter n pictor painthrush, brush n pincel painting (1. art of painting; 2. picture) n pictura * n pictura paintress, woman painter n pictoressa pair (as in a pair of shoes) n par * n par pair-of-scissors n cisorios * ~ -of-scissors v arrangiar in pares pajamas n pajama * n pajama Hind] * n pyjama Pakistan Geog n Pakistan pakistani adj/n pakistani pal n amico, camerada * n camerada, amico palace n palatio palatable (fig) adj agradabile al palato * adj agradabile * adj agradabile (al palato) palatal (pertaining to the palate) adj palatin * Phonet adj palatal palatalization Phonet n palatalisation palatalize Phonet v palatalisar palate n palato palatial adj palatial palatinate n palatinato palatine (1. Germ. Hist] (count palatine; 2. Polish Hist]) n palatino * (of or pertaining to a palace) adj palatin pale adj pallide * n limite * v pallidir * ~ , grow pale v palidir * ~ , light-colored adj clarette paleness n pallor paleo-, pale- (ancient, early) occurring in compounds] adj pale- paleographer n paleographo * n paleographo (-ògrapho) paleographic, paleographical adj paleographic paleographical, paleographic adj paleographic paleography n paleographia * n paleographia (-ìa) paleolith Archeol n paleolitho * Archeol n paleolitho (-ò-) paleolithic Archeol adj paleolithic paleontography n paleontographia * n paleontographia (-ìa) paleontological adj paleontologic paleontologist n paleontologista * n paleontologo * n paleontologo (-òlogo) paleontology n paleontologia * n paleontologia (-ìa) Paleozoic (era) n paleozoica * (era) n paleozoica (-òica) * adj paleozoic * adj paleozoic (-òic) Palestine Geog n Palestina * n Palestina Palestinian adj palestin * adj palestin * n palestino * n palestino palette n paletta palette-knife n spatula palimpsest n palimpsesto palin-, palim- (again) occurring in compounds] adv palin palindrome n palindromo * n palindromo (-ìn-) paling n palissada palingenesis n palingenese * n palingenese (-gé-) * n palingenesis * n palingenesis (-gé-) palinode (1. Poet]; 2. recantation) n palinodia * (1. Poet]; 2. recantation) n palinodia (-ìa) palinodic adj palinodic palinodist n palinodista palisade (fence of pales or stakes) n palissada * v palissadar pall (cloth for coffin) n drappo mortuari * (gloomy darkness) n obscuritate * v devenir insipide palladic adj paladic palladium (the metal palladium) n palladium * (the metal palladium) n palladium (-là-) * Mythol n Palladio Pallas (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pallade * (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pallade (pàl-) * (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pallas * (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pallas (pàl-) palliasse, straw-mattress n paleassa palliate (easing without curing) v palliatar palliative n palliativo pallor n pallor palm (1. palm of the hand; 2. palm tree; 3. palm frond) n palma * (bot. and anat) n palma palmate (1. Bot]; 2. Zool] (webbed) adj palmate palmer (pilgrim returning from the Holy Land) n palmero palmist n chiromante * ~ , chiromancer n chiromante palmistry n chiromantia * ~ , chiromancy n chiromantia * ~ , chiromancy n chiromantia (-ìa) palm-sunday n dominica del palmas palpability n palpabilitate palpable adj palpabile palpebral adj palpebral palpitate v palpitar palpitation n palpitation palter (act insincerely) v comportar se insincermente * (haggle) v negotiar cavillosemente paltry (tricky, mean) adj meschin * ~ , shabby, mean adj meschin paludism Med n paludismo Pampas Geog n Pampas * n pampa pamper v tractar con indulgentia excessive pampers (diapers trademark) n pannos * (diapers trademark) n pannos (de baby) pamphlet n brochure * ~ , brochure n brochure * ~ , brochure n brochure F] pan- (all) occurring in compounds] adj pan- * (for frying) n patella * (saucepan) n casserola * Relig n Pan panac- (all-healing) occurring in derivatives] adj panac- panacea n panacea * n panacea (-éa) panama (hat) n panama * (hat) n panama (-mà) * Geog n Panama * n Panama * n Panama (-mà) pan-american adj panamerican * ~ -American adj panamerican pancake n torta de patella pancreas Anat n pancreas * n pancreas * n pancreas -as/-at-] (pàn-) pancreatic adj pancreatic pancreatin Chem n pancreatina * n Chem] pancreatitis Pathol n pancreatitis * Pathol n pancreatitis (-ìtis) * n pancreatitis panda (- bear) n panda * n panda Pandects (Emperor Justinian's compilation of Roman Law) n pan-dectas * ~ , digest Law n digesto pandemic adj pandemic * n pandemia * n pandemia (-ìa) Pandemonium n pandemonio * n pandemonio, strepito infernal * n strepito infernal, pandemonio pander v incoragiar * v incoragiar (le vitios) Pandora (-'s box) n le cassa de pandora * Mythol n Pandora * n Pandora * ~ , pandore, bandore, mandola, mandora (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola I] * ~ , pandore, bandore, mandola, mandora (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola pandore, bandore, mandola, mandora, pandora (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola * ~ , bandore, mandola, mandora, pandora (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola I] pane n vitro * ~ , windowpane n vitro panegyric adj panegyric * n panegyrico panegyrical adj panegyric panegyris, panegyry (festive assembly in honor of a god) Gr. Antiq] n panegyris (-égiris) * ~ , panegyry (festive assembly in honor of a god) Gr. Antiq] n panegyris panegyrist n panegyrista panegyrize v panegyrisar panegyry (festive assembly in honor of a god) n panegyris panel (compartment and material) n pannello * (distinct compartment of a surface) n pannello * (jury) n jury * (list) n lista * v revestir de ligno panelling n revestimento * n revestimento (de ligno) pang n dolor Pan-German adj pangerman Pan-Germanism n pangermanismo Pan-Germanist n pangermanista Panhellenism n panhellenismo panic adj panic * n panico * v affollar * v affollar (se) * ~ , terror n affollamento panic-stricken adj colpate de panico, terrificate * ~ -stricken adj terrificate, colpate de panico panification n panification panniculus Anat n panniculo pannier n paniero panoply n panoplia panoptic adj panoptic panopticon (1. Penology ]; 2. exhibition of wax figures; 3. Optics, etc]; 4. Basic English]) n panoptico panorama n panorama panoramic adj panoramic Panslavism n panslavismo * n slavismo Panslavist n panslavista pansy (Viola tricolor) n pensata * n pensata pant v anhelar * ~ , gasp v anhelar Pantagruel n Pantagruel Pantagruelian adj pantagruelic Pantagruelism n pantagruelismo Pantagruelist n pantagruelista pantaloon Theat n pantalon pantaloonery, buffoonery n pantalonada pantelegraph, facsimile telegraph Elec n pantelegrapho * ~ , facsimile telegraph Elec n pantelegrapho (-lé-) pantheism n pantheismo * n pantheismo (-ìzmo) pantheist n pantheista * n pantheista (-ìsta) pantheistic adj pantheista * adj pantheista (-ìsta) * adj pantheistic * adj pantheistic (-ìstic) pantheon (1. Class.. Hist]; 2. the aggregate gods) n pantheon panther n panthera panties n calceones * n calceones (de femina) panting, gasping n anhelation pantler Hist n panetero pantograph n pantographo * n pantographo (-tò-) pantographic adj pantographic pantography n pantographia * n pantographia (-ìa) pantometer n pantometro * n pantometro (-tò-) pantomime (classical) n pantomima * n Brit * v pantomimar * ~ , dumb show n pantomima * ~ , mimodrama n mimodrama * ~ , pantomimic adj pantomime * ~ , pantomimist n pantomimo pantomimic, pantomime adj pantomimic pantry n dispensa pants (trousers) n pantalones * (underpants) n calceones panzer, armored, armor-plated adj cuirassate * ~ , armored, armor-plated adj cuirassate (pp of cuirassar) pap n pappa papa n papa * ~ , daddy n papa * ~ , papas, pope Ch n pope papable (qualified for the papacy) adj papabile papacy (1. office and dignity of the Pope; 2. Pope's tenure of office) n papato * n papato papal adj papal * v papal paparchy (papal rule) n paparchia * (papal rule) n paparchia (-ìa) papas, pope, papa Ch n pope papaveraceous Bot adj papaveracee paper (academic) n discurso * (as in linen paper, writing paper) n papiro * (document) n documento * (examination) n examine * (gentile) n papiro * (newspaper) n jornal * ~ cutter, paper knife n secapapiro * ~ knife, paper cutter n secapapiro * ~ streamer, serpentin n serpentino * v tapissar con papiro * ~ , document Com n scriptura paperback n libro brochate, libro de tasca * n libro de tasca, libro brochate paperboy n livrator de jornales paperclip n crampa * n crampa (pro serrar papiros) paper-knife n secapapiro papermaker n papirero paper-money n papiro moneta paperweight n cargapapiros * ~ , letterweight n cargalitteras * ~ , letterweight n cargalitteras (-lìt-) * ~ , letterweight n cargapapiros * ~ , letterweight n cargapapiros (-pì-) paperwork n labores administrative papier-mache n papier-mache papilionaeeous adj papilionacee papilla (1. nipple; 2. vascular protruberance of the dermal layer of the skin; 3. Bot]) n papilla papillary adj papillar papillectomy Surg n papillectomia * Surg n papillectomia (-ìa) papillus, lapillo Geol n lapillo * ~ , lapillo Geol n lapillo I] Papio, Cynocephalus Zool n cynocephalo * ~ , Cynocephalus Zool n cynocephalo (-cé-) papism n papismo papist adj/n papista * n papista paprika n paprika * n paprika Hu] Papua-New-Guinea Geog n Papua Nove Guinea papyraceous adj papyracee papyrus n papyro AA Route Planner par (above ~) adv super le par * (below ~) adv sub le par * (french: - avion) adv per avion, via aeree * (french: - avion) adv via aeree, per avion * (on a - with) phr equivalente a, par a * (on a - with) phr par a, equivalente a * Fin n par * n par parable n parabola * n parabola (-rà-) parabola Math n parabola * Math n parabola (-rà-) parabolic (1. pertaining to parables; 2. Math]) adj parabolic paraboloid n paraboloide parachute n paracadita * v descender con paracadita parachutist n paracaditista parade (1. show, display; 2. Mil]) n parada * n parada * v paradar * ~ , strut about v paradar paradise n paradiso paradisiacal adj paradisiac * adj paradisiac (-ìac) paradox n paradoxo paradoxical adj paradoxe paradoxically adv paradoxemente paraffin (oil) n kerosen * (wax) n paraffin * (wax) n paraffin (solide) * ~ oil, kerosene n kerosen * ~ , paraffine Chem n paraffin paraffine, paraffin Chem n paraffin paragon n modello * n modello (de virtute) paragraph (1. paragraph in a letter; 2. paragraph sign) n paragrapho * (1. paragraph in a letter; 2. paragraph sign) n paragrapho (-àgrafo) * n paragrapho paragraphia Pathol n paragraphia * Pathol n paragraphia (-ìa) Paraguay Geog n Paraguay parakeet, parrot n parochetto parallax n parallaxe parallel (1. Geog]; 2. comparison) n parallelo * (1. Geom]; 2. Fortif]) n parallela * (geom) n parallela * Geog n parallelo * adj parallel * v equalar parallelepiped n parallelepipedo * n parallelepipedo (-pìpedo) parallelism n parallelismo parallelogram n parallelogrammo paralogism n paralogismo paralogize v paralogisar paralyse v paralysar paralysis n paralyse * n paralyse (-àlyse) paralytic (1. pertaining to paralysis; 2. affeted with paralysis) adj paralytic * n paralytico paralyze v paralysar parameter n parametro paramount adj supreme paramour, lover n amante * ~ , one living in concubinage n concubino paranoia n paranoia parapet n parapetto paraphernal paraphernal Law adj paraphernal paraphernalia n paraphernales paraphrase n paraphrase * n paraphrase (-ràphrase) * v paraphrasar paraphraser n paraphrasator paraphrast n paraphraste paraphrstic adj paraphrastic paraplegia Pathol n paraplegia * Pathol n paraplegia (-ìa) paraplegic Pathol adj paraplegic parasite n parasito parasitic, parasitical adj parasite * ~ , parasitical adj parasitic parasitical, parasitic adj parasite * ~ , parasitic adj parasitic parasiticide n parasiticida parasitism n parasitismo parasitology n parasitologia * n parasitologia (-ìa) parasol n parasol paratrooper (soldato) n paracaditista paratyphoid paratyphoide adj paratyphoide parcel (land) n parcella * (packet) n pacchetto * ~ , lot Commer n partita * ~ , packet, package n pacchetto parcel-post n servicio de pacchos postal parcel-up v impacchettar parch n torrefacer * ~ , scorch v torrer * ~ , scorch v torrer torr-/tost-] parchment n pergamena pardon (a criminal) v gratiar * n pardono perdon * v pardonar, perdonar * v perdonar, pardonar * ~ , forgive v pardonar * ~ , forgiveness n pardono pardonable adj gratiabile * adj pardonabile * adj pardonabile, perdonabile * adj perdonabile, pardonabile pardon-me v pardono, perdona me * ~ -me v perdona me, pardono pare v pellar pared adj pellate parent n genitor, parente * n parente, genitor parental adj parental parentheses Typog n parenthese * Typog n parenthese (-éntese) parenthesis (parenthetic phrase, sentence) n parenthese * (parenthetic phrase, sentence) n parenthese (-éntese) * n parenthese parenthetic, parenthetical adj parenthetic parenthetical, parenthetic adj parenthetic parenthood n maternitate, paternitate * n paternitate, maternitate pariah (1. one of a low caste in Southern India; 2. social outcast) n paria parietal Anat/Bot/Zool adj parietal paring adj/n pellante parish (division of a diocese) n parochia * n parochia * ~ priest n parocho * ~ priest n parocho (pà-) * ~ , parochial adj parochian parishioner n parochiano parish-priest n parocho parisyllabic adj parisyllabe * adj parisyllabe (-sì-) * adj parisyllabic * n parisyllabo * n parisyllabo (-sì-) parity n paritate * ~ , equality n paritate park n parco * v parcar parking lot n parco de automobiles * ~ meter n parcometro * n parcamento parley n conferentia * v parlamentar parliament n parlamento parliamentarianism n parlamentarismo parliamentary (person sent to parley with the enemy) n parlamentario * adj parlamentari parlor (in a convent) n parlatorio * ~ , -lour n salon parlous (precarious, dangerous) adj periculose Parma n Parma Parmesan cheese n parmesano * ~ , Parmese adj parmesan Parmese n parmesano Parnassian (pertaining to the Parnassus) adj parnassian paroch- (neighboring) occurring in derivatives] adj paroch- parochial (pertaining to a parish) adj parochial * adj parochial * ~ , parish adj parochian parodist n parodista * n travestitor parody n parodia * n parodia (-ìa) * n parodia, travestimento * n travestimento, parodia * v parodiar * v parodiar, travestir * v travestir * v travestir, parodiar parodying, parody (act of) n travestimento parole (on ~) n libere super parola * n parola de honor paronym n paronymo * n paronymo (-ò-) paronymous adj paronyme * adj paronyme (-ò-) parotid gland n parotide * ~ gland n parotide (-rò-) parotitis Pathol n parotiditis * Pathol n parotiditis (-ìtis) paroxysm n paroxysmo paroxytone Phonet adj paroxytone parquet (lower part of floor) n parquet * n parquet * n parquet F] parricide (act of killing one's father or mother) n parricidio * (one who kills his father or mother) n parricida parrot n papagai * n papagai (-ài) * n papagai, papagallo, parochetto * n papagallo, parochetto, papagai * n parochetto, papagai, papagallo * n psittaco * n psittaco (psì-) * ~ , parakeet n parochetto parry n parada * n parata * v parar * ~ , ward off v parar Parsee, Parsi n parsi * ~ , Parsi n parsi (-sì) Persian] Parsi, Parsee n parsi * ~ , Parsee n parsi (-sì) Persian] parsimonious adj parsimoniose * ~ , stingy adj parsimoniose parsimony, stinginess n parsimonia parsley n petrosilio parsnip n pastinaca parson n pastor parsonage n presbyterio part (1. piece, portion, share; 2. side in an argument; 3. role) n parte * (spare ~) n pecia de recambio * n parte * v partir * ~ , divide v partir partake v prender parte * v prender parte (in) * ~ , participate, share v participar parterre (1. Gardening]; 2. Theat]) n parterre * (1. Gardening]; 2. Theat]) n parterre F] partheno-, parthen- (virgin) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n partheno- parthenogenesis (1. Biol]; 2. Bot]) n parthenogenese * (1. Biol]; 2. Bot]) n parthenogenese (-gé-) * (1. Biol]; 2. Bot]) n parthenogenesis * (1. Biol]; 2. Bot]) n parthenogenesis (-gé-) * (development from unfertilized egg) n parthenogenese parthenogenetic adj parthenogenetic Parthenon n Parthenon Parthia n Parthia Parthian adj parthe * n partho partial (1. not complete or total; 2. biased) adj partial * adj in parte, partial * adj partial, in parte * ~ blindness, meropia Med n meropia * ~ blindness, meropia Med n meropia (-ìa) partiality (favorable prejudice) n partialitate * (liking) n predilection * (prejudice) n partialitate partially adv partialmente participant, sharer n participante * ~ , sharing adj participe * ~ , sharing adj participe (-tì-) participate v participar * ~ , share, partake v participar participation n participation participator n participator participial Gram adj participial participle n participio particle (1. small portion) n particula * n particula * ~ , portion, small portion n parcella particular (1. individual, personal, peculiar; 2. special) adj particular * (individual point, item) n particular * (meticulous) adj minutiose * (specific) adj particular * n detalio * n particularitate * ~ , meticulous adj minutiose particularism n particularismo particularist (1. Theol]; 2. Pol]) n particularista particularization (act of going into particulars or details) n particularisation particularize (1. to go into particulars or details; 2. to itemize, mention separately or individually) v particularisar particularly, chiefly, especially adv presertim * ~ , chiefly, especially adv presertim (-sér-) parting (departure) n partita * (of hair) n riga * (separation) n separation * adj de partita, ultime * adj ultime, de partita partisan (adherent of a party) n partitario * (mil) n guerrillero * (strong supporter of a person, party, or cause) n partisano * (supporter) n partisano * adj de partito * ~ , guerrilla n guerrillero * ~ , guerrilla n guerrillero (-lyéro) partisanship, partisanism n partitarismo partite, divided adj partite * ~ , divided adj partite (pp of partir) partition (division into parts) n partition * ~ into smaller parts v compartir * n partition * v compartir partitive Gram adj partitive partly adv in parte partner (business) n socio * n Gen] * v accompaniar, esser partenario de * v esser partenario de, accompaniar * ~ , associate n socio partnership (go into - with) v associar se con * n societate part-payment n pagamento partial partridge n perdice parts, region n parte part-time adj/n a medie tempore parturient (laboring, in labor) adj parturiente * (laboring, in labor) adj parturiente (ppr of parturir) parturition n parturition part-with v ceder party (1. social gathering; 2. small body of troops) n partita * (a political or religious party) n partito * (evening) n soirée * (evening) n soirée F] * (political) n partito * (social) n partita, soire * (social) n soire, partita party-wall n muro divisori parvenu n parvenu * n parvenu F] paschal (pertaining to Passover or Easter) adj paschal pass (1. permission or permit to pass; 2. Fencing] (thrust; 3. manipulation of a mesmerist) n passe F] * (1. permission or permit to pass; 2. Fencing] (thrust; 3. manipulation of a mesmerist) n passe * (1. to move or go along; 2. to hand; 3. as in to pass a law, judgment) v passar * (as in mountain pass) n passo * ~ again, repass v repassar * ~ away, die v transpassar * ~ by v preterir * n passo * ~ on, transmit v transmitter * ~ on, transmit v transmitter -mitt-/-miss ] * ~ over in silence, keep to oneself v tacer * ~ over, omit v preterir * ~ the winter, winter v hibernar * ~ to and fro, go and come v commear * v passar * ~ , go v mear * ~ , spend (a certain time) v passar passable (of a route) adj practicabile * (that can be passed or traversed) adj viabile * (tolerable) adj passabile * ~ , fair, fairly good adj passabile * ~ , pervious adj pervie passableness (state of being passable or traversable) n viabilitate passage (1. act of passing, crossing) n passage * (1. act of passing, crossing) n passage (-aje) * (act of passing, crossing) n passada * n passage pass-away v transpassar passbook n libretto de conto passe partout (1. master key, passkey; 2. mount for framing pictures etc.) n passe-partout * ~ partout (1. master key, passkey; 2. mount for framing pictures etc.) n passe-partout F] passenger n passagero * n passagero (-jéro) * ~ train n traino de passageros passerby n passante * ~ -by n passante passeriform, sparrowlike adj passeriforme passibility, passibleness n passibilitate passible adj passibile passibleness, passibility n passibilitate passim, here and there, scattered, at random, in different places adv passim (pàs-) * ~ , here and there, scattered, at random, in different places adv passim passing (transitory, fleeting) adj passager * (transitory, fleeting) adj passager (-jér) * ~ , transient adj transiente passion (intense emotion) n passion * n passion * ~ , suffering, affliction n pathos * ~ , suffering, affliction n pathos (pàtos) passional n Eccl. passional * ~ , passionary Elccl n passionario passionary, passional Elccl n passionario passionate adj passionate * adj passionate (pp of passionar) * ~ , impassioned adj passional passionately adv passionatemente passionflower n passiflor passive Gram n passivo * adj passive * n passivo passivity n passivitate pass-off-as v passar como pass-on (circulate) v circular * ~ -on (die) v deceder pass-out v exir, sortir * ~ -out v sortir, exir pass-over (cross) v transir * ~ -over (hand) v transmitter * ~ -over (omit) v omitter * n pascha * ~ -over n pascha * ~ -over n pascha (del hebreos) passport n passaporto password n contrasigno past (1. belonging to former days; 2. Gram] (preterit) adj preterite * (1. belonging to former days; 2. Gram] (preterit) adj preterite (-tér-) * adj passate * adj passate (pp of passar) * adv preter, ultra * adv ultra, preter * n passato * ~ , beyond adv preter * ~ , beyond adv preter (pré-) * ~ , preterit Gram n preterito * ~ , preterit Gram n preterito (-tér) paste (as in tooth paste) n pasta * (for sticking) n colla * adj false * n Gen] * v collar * ~ , glue n colla * ~ , glue v collar pasteboard n carton * ~ work n cartonage * ~ work n cartonage (-aje) * ~ , cardboard n carton pastel (1. pastel crayon; 2. drawing in pastel) n pastello * adj morbide * n pastello pastelist n pastellista pasteurization n pasteurisation pasteurize v pasteurisar pasteurizer n pasteurisator pastiche n imitation pastille (1. pastille of incense; 2. lozenge, troche) n pastilla * n pastilla pastime n passatempore pastiness, doughiness n pastositate pastlme n diversion, passatempore * n passatempore, diversion pastor n pastor pastoral (1. pertaining to shepherds or country life; 2 . pertaining to a pastor or pastors) adj pastoral * (poem) Lit] n pastorella * ~ adj/n pastoral pastorate, pastorship n pastorato pastorship, pastorate n pastorato past-participle n participio passate pastry (baked) n pastisseria * (unbaked) n pasta * ~ cook n pastissero * n pastisseria * n pastisseria (-ìa) * ~ shop n pastisseria * ~ shop n pastisseria (-ìa) pastrybook n pastissero pasture (1. land on which cattle are grazed; 2. herbage for cattle) n pastura * ~ again v repascer * ~ again v repascer -pasc-/-past-] * n pastura * v t/vi pascer * ~ , graze (1. to take or drive to pasture; 2. to browse) v pascer * ~ , graze (1. to take or drive to pasture; 2. to browse) v pascer pasc-/past-] * ~ , graze (browse) v pasturar pastureland n pastura pasty (made of paste) adj de pasta * (pale) adj pallide * n pastisso * ~ , doughy adj pastose * ~ , meat pie n pastisso * ~ , meat pie, fish pie n pastata pat n colpo legier * v colpar legiermente patch n pecia * n pecia (de reparation) * v reparar, repeciar, sarcir * v repeciar, sarcir, reparar * v sarcir, reparar, repeciar patching n reparation, repeciamento * n repeciamento, reparation patch-up (a quarrel) v componer * ~ -up (mend) v reparar patchwork n labor de pecias, mosaico * n mosaico, labor de pecias patchy adj non uniforme patella, kneecap Anat n patella * ~ , kneecap n rotula * ~ , limpet Zool n patella patelliform adj patelliforme patent (1. letters patent; 2. inventor's patent) n breveto * (an invention) v brevetar * (patent on an invention) n patente * ~ adj/n patente * v patentar * ~ , manifest adj patente patentee n patentato patent-leather adj/n corio vernissate paternal (1. pertaining to the father; 2. characteristic of a father, fatherly) adj paternal * (1. pertaining to the father; 2. characteristic of a father, fatherly) adj paterne * adj paternal paternity n paternitate * ~ , fatherhood n paternitate paternoster (1. Lord's Prayer, Our Father; 2. any of the large beads of a rosary on which the Lord's Prayer is said) n patrenostre path (course of action) n via * (course) n curso * (track) n sentiero * n semita * n semita (sé-) * n sentiero pathetic (touching) adj toccante pathetic * adj Fig] * adj pathetic * ~ , touching adj toccante * ~ , touching adj toccante (ppr of toccar) pathgenesis n pathogenesis * n pathogenesis (-énesis) pathogenesis n pathogenese * n pathogenese (-énese) pathogenetic adj pathogenetic pathogenic adj pathogene * adj pathogene (-ò-) * adj pathogenic pathogeny n pathogenia * n pathogenia (-ìa) pathognomonic Med adj pathognomonic pathognomy n pathognomia * n pathognomia (-ìa) pathological adj pathologic pathologist n pathologista * n pathologo * n pathologo (-tò-) pathology (study of bodily diseases) n pathologia * (study of bodily diseases) n pathologia (-ìa) * n pathologia pathos (1. power of stirring the feeling of pity, sympathy; 2. Theat/rhet]) n pathos * (1. power of stirring the feeling of pity, sympathy; 2. Theat/rhet]) n pathos (pàtos) * n pathos pathway n sentiero patience n patientia patient adj patiente * adj patiente (ppr of patir) * ~ adj/n patiente * n patiente patina (green rust that covers ancient bronzes) n patina * (green rust that covers ancient bronzes) n patina (pà-) patois, dialect n patois * ~ , dialect n patois F] patr-, patro- (father) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n patr- patri- (clan, phratry) occurring in compounds] n patri- patriarch (1. Bib]; 2. Eccl]) n patriarcha * n patriarcha patriarchal adj patriarchal patriarchate n patriarchato patriarchy n patriarchia * n patriarchia (-ìa) patrician Hist adj patricie * Hist n patricio patriciate (position or dignity of a patrician) Rom. Hist] n patriciato patrimonial adj patrimonial patrimony n patrimonio patriot n patriota patriotic (as in patriotic poetry) adj patriotic * adj patriotic patriotism n patriotismo patrist n patrista * ~ , patristic n patristico patristic adj patristic * ~ study, patristics n patrologia * ~ study, patristics n patrologia (-ìa) * ~ , patrist n patristico patristics n patristica * ~ , patristic study n patrologia * ~ , patristic study n patrologia (-ìa) patrol (person) n patruliator * n patrulia * v patruliar patrolled adj patruliate patroller n patruliator patron (1. as in patron of the fine arts; 2. patron saint) n patrono * (financial) n mecenate * (supporter) n patrono, protector * (supporter) n protector, patrono * ~ , patronal adj patronal * ~ , sponsor n protector patronage (as in patronage of the fine arts) n patronage * (as in patronage of the fine arts) n patronage (-aje) * (protection given by a patron to his client) Hist] n clientela * ~ , support n protection patronal, patron adj patronal patronate (duty, position etc. of a patron) n patronato patroness n patrona * n patronessa patronize (be a patron to or of) v patronisar * (be a patron) v patronisar * (pejorative) v tractar con aere protector patronizing pres. Part condescendente patronymic adj patronymic * n patronymico pattern (model or guide for something to be made) n patrono * n patrono paucity n paucitate Paul n Paulo Pauline adj paulin Paulinism Theol n paulinismo Paulist (Father) R.C.Ch] n paulista paunch n pancia, ventre * n ventre, pancia pauper n indigente, paupero * n paupero, indigente pauperism n pauperismo pause (make a pause) v pausar * (temporary cessation of activity) n pausa * n pausa * v pausar pavan, pavane n pavana pavane, pavan n pavana pave v pavimentar * v pavir pavement (artificial surface of streets, sidewalks) n pavimento * (road surface) n pavimento * ~ , sidewalk n trottoir * ~ , sidewalk n trottoir F] paver, pavior n pavitor pavilion (1. tent, canopy; 2. light building; 3 . pavilion or auricle of the ear) n pavilion * n pavilion paving, laying a pavement (act of) n pavimentation * ~ , laying a pavement (action of) n pavage * ~ , laying a pavement (action of) n pavage (-aje) pavior, paver n pavitor paw (fondle) v palpar * (of an animal) n pata * (use paws) v toccar con le patas * n pata pawn Chess n pedon * ~ , put in pawn v pignorar * ~ , security, pledge n pignore pawnbroker n prestator super pignore pay (payment) n paga * (soldier's) n soldo * (someone) v pagar * ~ a salary to v salariar * ~ a stipend to v stipendiar * ~ for (something) v pagar * n paga * ~ out (cash) v discassar * ~ out, disburse v disbursar * v pagar * ~ , settle, discharge (a debt, fine, bill) v pagar * ~ , wages n gage * ~ , wages n gage F] payable adj pagabile pay-attention n prestar attention pay-back v relmbursar, restituer * ~ -back v restituer, relmbursar pay-day n die de paga payer n pagator pay-for v pagar pay-in v incassar pay-in-advance v pagar anticipatemente paying out (cash) (action of) n discassamento payment (1. action of paying; 2. amount paid) n pagamento * ~ for board n pension * n pagamento pay-off (debt) v extinguer * ~ -off (workers) v pagar e dimitter pay-out v disbursar, discassar. * ~ -out v discassar., disbursar payroll n libro de paga, lista de paga * n lista de paga, libro de paga pcychiatric adj psychiatric pea n piso peace n pace peaceable (1. liking or keeping peace; 2. peaceful) adj pacibile peaceble adj pacibile, pacif * adj pacif, pacibile peaceloving adj pacific peacemaker, conciliator n conciliator peach (fruit of the peach tree) n persica * n persica * ~ tree n persichiero * ~ tree n persico peacock n pavon * ~ , strut v pavonisar peak (fig) n apogeo * (mountain) n picco * (of cap) n visiera * (of mountain) n culmine, picco * (of mountain) n picco, culmine * n Gen] peak-hours n horas de puncta. peanut n arachide * n arachide (-rà-) * n arachide, cacahuetta * n cacahuetta, arachide peanut-butter n butyro de arachide pear (fruit of the pear tree) n pira * n pira * ~ tree n piriero pearl (as in sweat pearling on his brow) v perlar * (mother of ~) n matreperla, nacre * (mother of ~) n nacre, matreperla * n margarita * n perla peasant n paisano peasantry n paisanos peat n turfa * ~ , turf n turfa peccability n peccabilitate peccable, liable to sin adj peccabile peccadillo n peccadilio * n peccatilio peccant adj peccante * adj peccante (ppr of peccar) peck (pick with the beak) v beccar * n colpo de becco * v beccar pecten, scallop Zool n pectine pectic Chem adj pectic pectin n pectina pectinibranch Zool adj pectinibranchie pectoral (pertaining to the breast) adj pectoral peculation n peculato peculator n peculator peculiar (1. special, particular; 2. unusual, odd) adj peculiar peculiarity (1. distinctive trait; 2. oddness) n peculiaritate * n particularitare, peculiaritate * n particularitate * n peculiaritate, particularitare peculium Law n peculio pecuniary adj pecuniari pecunious, provided with money (well-) adj pecuniose ped-, pedo- (child) occurring in compounds] n ped- pedagogic adj pedagogic pedagogics, pedagogy n pedagogica pedagogue n pedagogo * ~ , educator n educator pedagogy n pedagogia * n pedagogia (-ìa) * ~ , pedagogics n pedagogica pedal adj pedal * n pedal * v pedalar pedant n pedante pedantic adj pedantesc pedantry n pedanteria * n pedanteria (-ìa) * n pedantismo peddle v facer le commercio ambulante pedestal n pedestallo * ~ , stand, socle n socculo pedestrian adj pedestre * n pedon pedestrian-crossing n passage a pedones pedicel Bot n pedicello * ~ , pedicle Bot n pediculo pedicellate Bot adj pedicellate pedicle, pedicel Bot n pediculo pedicular, lousy adj pedicular pediculous, lousy adj pediculose pedicure, chiropodist n pedicuro pedigree (of animals) n pedigree * (of animals) n pedigree A] * adj de racia * n arbore genealogic, genealogia * n genealogia, arbore genealogic pediluvium, foot bath Med n pediluvio pediment, gable Arch n fronton pedlar n venditor ambulante pedo-, ped- (soil) occurring in compounds] n pedo- pedology (scientific study of soils) n pedologia * (scientific study of soils) n pedologia (-ìa) pedometer n pedometro * n pedometro (-ò-) * ~ , podometer n podometro * ~ , podometer n podometro (-òmetro) pedrero Hist n petrario peduncle, stalk, stem Bot n pedunculo peduncular Bot adj peduncular pedunculate Bot adj pedunculate peeble n calculo peel n pelle * v pellar * ~ , scoop, shovel n pala peelings n pellaturas peel-off v exfoliar * ~ -off v exfoliar (se) peep (look) n reguardo rapide/furtive * (squeak) v pipar * v reguardar rapidemente/furtivemente * ~ , cheep, chirp v pipar peeper, cheeper n pipator peer (1. equal; 2. nobleman) n par * (equal and nobleman) n par peerage n aristocratia, nobilitate * n nobilitate, aristocratia peer-at v reguardar myopemente peevish adj irritabile peg (fasten with pegs) v incaviliar * (pin or bolt of wood, metal, for fastening parts together, hanging objects upon) n cavilia * n cavilia Pegasus Mythol n Pegaso * Mythol n Pegaso (pé-) peignoir, dressing gown n peignoir * ~ , dressing gown n peignoir F] Peiping n Peiping pejorative adj pejorative pekinese adj/n pekingese Peking, Pekin n Peking Pekingese pekingese adj pekingese Pelagian Hist adj pelagian * Hist n pelagiano Pelagianism Hist n pelagianismo Pelagius monk of the 4th and 5th centuries n Pelagio pelican n pelicano pelisse, fur coat n pellicia pellagra Pathol n pellagra * Pathol n pellagra I] pellagrous adj pellagrose pellet n bolletta pellicle n pellicula pellicular adj pellicular pellitory (wall) Bot] n parietaria pell-mell adv sin ordine pelmet n bordatura pendente Peloponnesian adj peloponnesian * n peloponnesiano Peloponnesus n Peloponneso Pelops Mythol n Pelope * Mythol n Pelope (pé-) pelt n pelle * ~ with rain v pluviar torrentialmente pelvic Anat adj pelvic * adj pelvic * ~ bone n pelve pelvis (pelvic bone) n pelve * Anat n pelve pemmican n pemmican * n pemmican A] pen (as in pen and pencil) n penna * (for animals) n clausura * (for writing) n penna, pluma * (for writing) n pluma, penna * (fountain ~) n penna stilographic * (specific animals) n ovil, tauril * (specific animals) n tauril, ovil * v confinar pena adj penal penal adj penal penality n penalitate penalize (sport) v penalisar * v Fig] * v penalisar penal-servitude n travalios fortiate penalty n pena, penalitate * n penalitate * n penalitate, pena * ~ , punishment n pena penalty-area n zona de penalitate penalty-clause n clausula de penalitate penalty-kick n colpo de penalitate penance n penitentia pence n pennies pencil (tuft of hair) n penicillo * n stilo * n stilo (de graphite) * v scriber con stilo pencil-sharpener n taliastilos pendant n pendente * ~ pensile, hanging adj pensile * ~ , counterpart (one of a pair in symmetric arrangement) n pendant * ~ , counterpart (one of a pair in symmetric arrangement) n pendant F] * ~ , pendicle n pendiculo * ~ , pendulous adj pendule pendicle, pendant n pendiculo pending adj pendente * adj pendente (ppr of pender) pendule (timepiece having a pendulum) n pendula * (timepiece having a pendulum) n pendula (pén-) pendulous, pendant adj pendule * ~ , swinging adj pendular pendulum n pendulo * n pendulo (pén-) penetrability n penetrabilitate penetrable adj penetrabile penetrate v penetrar penetrating adj acute, penetrative * adj penetrative, acute penetration (1. act or process of penetrating; 2. as in a man of great penetration) n penetration * n penetration penetrative adj penetrative penfriend n amico per correspondentia, correspondente * n correspondente, amico per correspondentia penguin n pinguin penholder n portapenna penicilliform (shaped like a hair pencil) adj penicilliforme penicillin Biochem n penicillina * n penicillina Penicillium Bot n penicillium * Bot n penicillium (-cìl-) peninsula n peninsula * n peninsula (-ìn-) peninsular adj peninsular penis n pene, verga, penis * n penis, pene, verga * n verga, penis, pene penitent Eccl n penitente * adj penitente * ~ adj/n penitente penitential (pertaining to ecclesiastical penance) adj penitential penitentiary (as in penitentiary measures) adj penitentiari * (confessor in special cases) Eccl] n penitentiero * (reformatory prison) n penitentiario * n penitentiario penitentiaryship Eccl n penitentieria * Eccl n penitentieria (-ìa) penknife n cultello de tasca pen-name n pseudonymo pennant n bandierola pennate, feathered Bot/Zool adj pennate pen-nib n puncta * ~ -nib n puncta (de pluma) penniless adj povre, sin un soldo * adj sin un soldo, povre pennon n pennon Pennsylvania n Pennsylvania Pennsylvanian adj pennsylvanian * n pennsylvaniano penny n penny pennywise adj myopemente parsimoniose pension (regular payment, stipend, allowance) n pension * n pension * v pensionar * ~ , boardinghouse n pension pensioner n pensionario pension-off v mitter in pension pensive adj pensative pent-, penta- (five) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj pent- pentacle, five-pointed star n pentaculo pentagon Geom n pentagono * n pentagono pentagonal adj pentagon * adj pentagonal pentagram n pentagramma pentahedral Math adj pentahedre pentahedron Math n pentahedro Pentamera Zool n pentameros * Zool n pentameros (-tà-) pentamerous Bot/Zool adj pentamere pentameter n pentametro * n pentametro (-àmetro) pentarchy (government by five rulers) n pentarchia * (government by five rulers) n pentarchia (-ìa) pentateuch n pentateucho pentathlon Antiq n pentathlo * n pentathlon pentatomic Chem adj pentatomic pentccostal adj pentecostal pentecost n pentecoste pentecostal adj/n pentecostal pent-up adj reprimite penult n penultima * n penultima (-nùl-) penultimate adj penultime * ~ , next to last adj penultime (-nùl-] penumbra, half-shade n penumbra penury (extreme poverty) n penuria * ~ , need n miseria peony n peonia people (1. nation, national group; 2. persons, folk) n gente * (1. race, nation; 2. common people) n populo * (1. race, nation; 2. common people) n populo (pò-) * (common people) n communes, plebe * (common people) n plebe, communes * (nation) n populo * v popular people-say phr on dice pep n dynamismo, energia * n energia, dynamismo pepper (spice) n pipere * (vegetable) n pimento * n pipere * ~ shaker n piperiera * ~ , season with pepper v piperar pepperfot n piperiera peppermill n molinp de pipere peppermint n mentha piperate peppery adj piperate * adj piperate (pp of piperar) pepsin n pepsina peptalk n discurso de incoragiamento peptic adj peptic per prep per perambulator n cochietto de infante per-annum phr per anno perceive by intuition, to intuit v intuer * v apperciper, intuer, perciper * v intuer, perciper, apperciper * v perciper, apperciper, intuer * ~ , apprehend (mentally) v apperciper * ~ , apprehend (mentally) v apperciper -cip-/-cept-] perceiver n perceptor per-cent phr pro cento percentage n percentage * n percentage (-aje) percentual adj percentual perceptibility n perceptibilitate perceptible adj perceptibile * ~ , sensible adj sensibile perception (1. process or faculty of perceiving; 2. percept) n perception * n perception perceptive adj perceptive perch (fish) n perca * (for bird) n percha * Ichthyol n perca * v posar se perchlorate n perchlorato perchloric adj perchloric perciform (1. resembling a perch; 2. of or pertaining to the Perciformes) Zool] adj perciforme percolate (1. to cause to percolate; 2. to pass or flow through a filter) v percolar * v percolar percolator n caffetiera filtrante, percolator * n percolator * n percolator, caffetiera filtrante percomorph Zool n percomorpho * ~ , percomorphous Zool adj percomorphe percomorphous, percomorph Zool adj percomorphe percuss Med v percuter * Med v percuter -cut-/-cuss-] percussion (1. stroke, hit, blow) n percussion * n percussion * ~ , percussive adj percutente * ~ , percussive adj percutente (ppr of percuter) percussive, percussion adj percutente * ~ , percussion adj percutente (ppr of percuter) perdition Theol n perdition * n perdition perdurable adj perdurabile perdure v perdurar * ~ , continue, last on v perdurar peregrinate v peregrinar peregrination n peregrination peregrine adj peregrin peremptory (1. Law]; 2. as in a peremptory tone) adj peremptori * adj peremptori perennial (1. lasting or continuing throughout the year; 2. everlasting, eternal; 3. Bot]) adj perenne * adj perenne * n planta perenne perfect (Gram n perfecto * adj perfecte * n perfecto * v perfectionar perfectibility n perfectibilitate perfectible adj perfectibile perfecting (act of) n perfectionamento perfection (1. act of perfecting; 2. state of being perfect) n perfection * n perfection perfective adj perfective perfidious adj perfide * adj perfide (pér-) * adj perfidiose perfidy n perfidia perfoliate Bot adj perfoliate perforate v perforar * ~ , perforated adj perforate * ~ , perforated adj perforate (pp of perforar) perforated adj foraminose * adj foraminose, perforate * adj perforate, foraminose * ~ , perforate adj perforate * ~ , perforate adj perforate (pp of perforar) perforation (1. perforating; 2. perforated hole) n perforation * n perforation perforator n perforator perform (duty) v exequer * (play) v representar performance (behaviour) n comportamento * (of duty) n execution * (racing) n performance * Racing n performance * Racing n performance A] * Theat representation performer (artiste) n artista * Mus executante * Theat actor, actrice * Theat actrice, actor perfume bottle, smelling bottle n flacon * ~ bottle, smelling bottle n flacon (F) * n perfumo * v imbalsamar, perfumar * v perfumar * v perfumar, imbalsamar * ~ with ambergris v ambrar * ~ with myrrh v myrrhar * ~ , scent (fill with sweet odor) v imbalsamar perfumed adj perfumate perfumer n perfumator perfumery n perfumeria * n perfumeria (-ìa) perfuming (action of) n imbalsamamento Pergamum n Pergamo * n Pergamo (pér-) pergola n pergola * n pergola I] perhaps adv forsan * ~ , maybe adv forsan * ~ , maybe adv forsan (fòr-) perianth Bot n perianthio pericarditis Pathol n pericarditis * Pathol n pericarditis (-ìtis) pericardium Anat n pericardio perigeal, perigean adj perigee * ~ , perigean adj perigee (-gé-) perigee Astron n perigeo * Astron n perigeo (-gé-) peril n hasardo, periculo * n periculo, hasardo * ~ , risk, hazard n risco perilous adj hasardose, periculose * adj periculose, hasardose perimeter n perimetro * n perimetro (-ì-) period (1. as in period of adolescence) n periodo * (1. as in period of adolescence) n periodo (-rì-) * (of time) n periodo * (punctuation) n puncto * Med menstruo * ~ of two months n bimestre periodic (1. of a period or regular revolution; 2. occurring at regular times) adj periodic * adj periodic periodical (periodic publication) n periodico * adj periodic * n periodico, revista * n revista, periodico periodicity (quality of being periodical) n periodicitate peripheral, peripheric adj peripheric periphery n peripheria * n peripheria (-ìa) periphrase v periphrasar periphrasis n periphrase * n periphrase (-ì-) periscope n periscopio periscopic adj periscopic perish v obir, perir * v perir * v perir, obir * ~ , die v obir perishable adj corruptibile, peribile * adj peribile * adj peribile, corruptibile * ~ , subject to decay adj corruptibile peristalsis Physiol n peristole peristaltic Physiol adj peristaltic peritoneum Anat n peritoneo * Anat n peritoneo (-éo) peritonitis Med n peritonitis * Med n peritonitis (-ìtis) periwig, wig n perrucca perjure oneself v perjurar se * v perjurar perjured, forsworn adj perjur perjurer n perjurator * n perjuro perjury n perjurio perk n ganio occasional perk-up v reanimar se perky adj allegre perlpheral (of computer) n peripherico * adj peripheric perm (pools) n permutation * (wave) n undulation permanente permanence n permanentia permanent adj permanente * ~ , lasting, enduring adj permanente * ~ , lasting, enduring adj permanente (ppr of permaner) permanganate Chem n permanganato permanganic Chem adj permanganic permeability n permeabilitate permeable adj permeabile permeate v impregnar, permear * v permear * v permear, impregnar permissible adj permissibile permission n permission permissive adj permissive permit (written permission) n permisso * n permisso * v permitter * ~ , allow v permitter * ~ , allow v permitter -mitt-/-miss-] permutability n permutabilitate permutable adj permutabile permutation Math n permutation * n permutation permute, exchange, interchange v permutar permuter n permutator pernicious adj perniciose pernoctation n pernoctation perorate (1. to speak at length; 2. to sum up or conclude a speech) v perorar peroration n peroration peroxide n peroxydo * n peroxydo (-òx-) peroxidize v peroxydar perpendicular adj perpendicular * ~ , plumb line n perpendiculo perpendicularity n perpendicularitate perpenoicular adj perpendicular * n perpendiculo perpetrate v committer, perpetrar * v perpetrar * v perpetrar, committer perpetration n perpetration perpetrator n perpetrator perpetual adj perpetue perpetually adv perpetuemente perpetuate v perpetuar perpetuation n perpetuation perpetuator n perpetuator perpetuity (perpetual duration) n perpetuitate * n perpetuitate perplex v confunder, perplexar * v perplexar, confunder perplexed adj perplexe * ~ , bewildered adj perplexe perplexing adj disconcertante, perplexante * adj perplexante, disconcertante perplexity n perplexitate * ~ , bewilderment n perplesitate pers 1. we; 2. us pron nos * ~ me pron me persecute v persequer * v persequer -sequ-/-secut-] persecution n persecution persecutor n persecutor Perseid Astron n perseide * Astron n perseide (-séi-) Persepolis n Persepole Perseus (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Perseo perseverance n perseverantia * ~ , persistence, persistency n perseverantia persevere v perseverar * ~ , persist v perseverar persevering adj perseverante Persia Geog n Persia * n Persia Persian adj perse * adj persian * n persa * n persiano * n persiano * ~ , Persic adj persian * ~ , Persic adj persic persicaria Bot n persicaria persist (endure) v persister * (endure, continue to exist) v persister * (insist) v obstiner se * ~ , persevere v perseverar persistence n persistentia * ~ , persistency n persistentia * ~ , persistency, perseverance n perseverantia persistency, perseverance, persistence n perseverantia * ~ , persistence n persistentia persistent (inclined to persist, tenacious) adj persistente * adj perseverante * adj perseverante (ppr of perserverar) * adj persistente persistent-offender n recidivista persist-in v persister in person n persona * ~ of the middle class, bourgeois n burgese * ~ under torture n suppliciato personable adj ben facite, de belle presentia * adj de belle presentia, ben facite personage (1. person of note; 2. character in a work of fiction or a play) n personage (-aje) * (1. person of note; 2. character in a work of fiction or a play) n personage personal adj personal * ~ personal adj personal personality n personalitate personalize, personify v personalisar personally adv personalmente personate Bot adj personate personification n personification personify v personificar * ~ , personalize v personalisar personnel n personal perspective (1. the art of perspective; 2. vista, view, prospect) n perspectiva * adj perspective * n perspectiva perspex (polymethyl methacrylate) n plexiglas perspicacious adj perspicace perspicacity n perspicacitate perspicuity n perspicuitate perspicuous adj perspicue perspirable (Med (that can be disposed of through perspiration) adj transpirabile perspiration (excessive) n sudation * n sudor, transpiration * n transpiration * n transpiration, sudor * ~ , sweat n sudor perspire v sudar, transpirar * v transpirar, sudar * ~ , sweat v sudar * ~ , sweat v transpirar persuadable adj persuasibile * ~ , suasible adj suasibile persuade v persuader * v persuader -suad-/-suas-] * ~ , advise, urge v suader * ~ , advise, urge v suader suad-/suas-] persuader n persuasor persuasion (1. act of persuading; 2. state of being persuaded) n persuasion * n persuasion persuasive adj persuasive pertain v pertiner pertaining to a beak, bill adj rostral * ~ to a cemetery adj cemeterial * ~ to a commercial society adj social * ~ to a domain, domainal adj dominial * ~ to a rostrum, rostral adj rostral * ~ to a syndic adj syndical * ~ to man, hominal adj hominal * ~ to registration or enrollment matricular adj matricular * ~ to small portions adj parcellari * ~ to St. Vitus's dance, choreic adj choreic * ~ to St. Vitus's dance, choreic adj choreic (-éic) * ~ to tenancy adj locative * ~ to weight, ponderal adj ponderal pertinacious adj pertinace pertinaciousness, pertinacity n pertinacitate pertinacity, pertinaciousness n pertinacitate pertinence n pertinentia pertinent adj pertinente perturb v agitar, perturbar * v perturbar * v perturbar, agitar perturbable adj perturbabile perturbation (1. perturbed condition; 2.Astron) n perturbation perturbative, tending to perturb adj perturbative perturber n perturbator pertussal Med adj pertussal pertussis, whooping cough Med n pertusse Peru Geog n Peru * n Peru -rù) * n Peruvia * n Peruvia NL] perusal n lectura attente peruse v leger attentemente peruvian adj peruan * adj peruan * adj peruvian * n peruano * n peruano * n peruviano pervade v penetrar pervasive adj penetrante perverse adj perverse * ~ , perverted (willfully wicked, vicious) adj perverse perverseness n perversitate perversion (1. act of perverting, state of being perverted; 2 . Psychopathol]) n perversion * n perversion pervert (1. to divert from proper use or function; 2 . to lead astray, corrupt) v perverter * (1. to divert from proper use or function; 2 . to lead astray, corrupt) v perverter -vert-/-vers-] * n pervertito * v perverter * ~ , falsify v falsar perverted, perverse (willfully wicked, vicious) adj perverse perverter n pervertitor perverting or corrupting (act of) n pervertimento pervious, passable adj pervie peseta (coin) n peseta * Monet n peseta * Monet n peseta H] peso (coin) n peso * Monet n peso pessimism n pessimismo pessimist n pessimista pessimistic adj pessimista, pessimistic * adj pessimistic, pessimista pest (troublesome or destructive person) n peste * n peste pester v importunar pesticide n pesticida pestiferous adj pestifere pestilence, plague (bubonic) n peste * ~ , plague n pestilentia pestilent adj pestilente pestilential adj pestilential pestle n pistillo pet adj favorite * n animal domestic * v caressar petal n petalo * n petalo (pé-) * ~ , lanceolate leaf Bot n lanceola * ~ , lanceolate leaf Bot n lanceola (-cé-) petalism Antiq n petalismo petaloid adj petaloide petard Mil n petardo Peter n Petro peter-out v disparer, exhaurir se, morir, haber nulle resultato * ~ -out v exhaurir se, morir, haber nulle resultato, disparer * ~ -out v haber nulle resultato, disparer, exhaurir se, morir * ~ -out v morir, haber nulle resultato, disparer, exhaurir se petiolar Bot adj petiolar petiolate, petiolated adj petiolate petiolated, petiolate adj petiolate petiole, leafstalk Bot n petiolo * ~ , leafstalk Bot n petiolo (-tì-) petition (formal request) n petition * (make a petition) v petitionar * n petition, supplica * n supplica, petition * v petitionar, presentar un petition a * v presentar un petition a, petitionar * ~ , request, prayer n supplica * ~ , request, prayer n supplica (sùp-) petitioner n petitionero petitory Law adj petitori Petrarch n Petrarca Petrarchist n petrarchista petrifaction, petrification n petrification * ~ , petrification, lapidification n lapidification petrifactive, petrifying adj petrific petrification n petrification * ~ , lapidification, petrifaction n lapidification * ~ , petrifaction n petrification petrify v petrificar * ~ , lapidify v lapidificar petrifying, petrifactive adj petrific petrographer n petrographo * n petrographo (-ògrapho) petrographic adj petrographic petrography n petrographia * n petrographia (-ìa) petrol n gasolina * ~ , gasoline n gasolina petroleum n petroleo * ~ refinery n petroleria * ~ refinery n petroleria (-ìa) * ~ , oil (rock) n petroleo petroliferous adj petrolifere petrol-station (gas station) n station de gasolina petticoat n subgonnella * ~ , slip, underskirt n subgonnella pettiness n insignificantia * n pusillitate petty adj insignificante, sin importantia, parve * adj parve, insignificante, sin importantia * adj pusille * adj sin importantia, parve, insignificante * v anity n gloriola * v anity n gloriola (-ì-) petty-cash n parve cassa petty-officer n subofficiero de marina petulant adj irritabile petunia Bot n petunia pew n eccles pewter n peltro pfennig Monet n pfennig * Monet n pfennig (pl pfennige) G] Phaethon Mythol n Phaethon phaeton (light four-wheeled carriage) n phaeton phago- (eating) occurring in compounds] v phag- phagocyte Biol/Phygiol n phagocyto * Biol/Phygiol n phagocyto (-òcito) phagocytosis n phagocytosis * n phagocytosis (-òsis) Phalia (Westphalia and Eastphalia together) n Falia phallus n phallo phaner-, phanero- (visible) occurring in compounds] adj phaner- phanerogam Bot n phanerogamo phanerogamous Bot adj phanerogame * Bot adj phanerogame (-ò-) phantasm (1. illusion, phantom; 2. appearance, ghost, specter) n phantasma phantasy n phantasia * ~ , fantasy (1. power of imagining, fancy; 2. phantasm, fancy; 3. whim, caprice) n phantasia (-ìa) * ~ , fantasy (1. power of imagining, fancy; 2. phantasm, fancy; 3. whim, caprice) n phantasia phantom n phantasma pharaoh n pharaon * n pharaon Pharaonic adj pharaonic Pharisaic Hist adj pharisaic * Hist adj pharisaic (-àic) * ~ , hypocritical, pharisaical adj pharisaic * ~ , hypocritical, pharisaical adj pharisaic (-àic) pharisaical, pharisaic, hypocritical adj pharisaic * ~ , pharisaic, hypocritical adj pharisaic (-àic) Pharisaism Hist n pharisaismo * Hist n pharisaismo (-aìsmo) * ~ , phariseeism (pharisaical attitude, hypocrisy) n pharisaismo * ~ , phariseeism (pharisaical attitude, hypocrisy) n pharisaismo (-aìsmo) Pharisee Hist n phariseo * Hist n phariseo (-éo) * ~ , hypocrite n phariseo * ~ , hypocrite n phariseo (-éo) pharmaceutic, pharmaceutical adj pharmaceutic pharmaceutical adj pharmaceutic pharmaceutically adv pharmaceuticamente pharmaceutics n pharmaceutia * n pharmaceutica pharmacist n pharmaceuta * n pharmacista pharmacologic, pharmacological adj pharmacologic pharmacologist n pharmacologista * n pharmacologo * n pharmacologo (-òlogo) pharmacology n pharmacologia * n pharmacologia (-ìa) pharmacopoeia (book describing drugs, chemicals) n pharmacopeia * (book describing drugs, chemicals) n pharmacopeia (-péya) pharmacy (shop of a pharmacist) n pharmacia * (shop of a pharmacist) n pharmacia (-ìa) * n apotheca, pharmacia * n pharmacia, apotheca * ~ , apothecary n apotheca Pharos Hist n Pharos * Hist n Pharos (fà-) * ~ , lighthouse n pharo pharynx n pharynge phase n phase pheasant n faisan -phem- (1. voice; 2. report, rumor) occurring in compounds] n -phem- phenic-, phoenic-, phenico-, phoenico- (red) occurring in compounds] adj phenic- phenicopter Ornith n phenicoptero * Ornith n phenicoptero (-còp-) phenix, phoenix n phenice phenol Chem n phenol phenomenal (1. as in the phenomenal world; 2. extraordinary, remarkable) adj phenomenal * adj phenomenal phenomenally adv phenomenalmente phenomenology n phenomenologia * n phenomenologia (-ìa) phenomenon (1. observable fact or event; 2. something extraordinary or remarkable) n phenomeno (-nòmeno) * (1. observable fact or event; 2. something extraordinary or remarkable) n phenomeno * n phenomeno phenyl Chem n phenylo phenylamine Chem n phenylamino phew interj duf, fu * ~ interj fu, duf phial, flask n ampulla Philadelphia n Philadelphia philanthropic adj philanthrope * adj philanthropic philanthropism n philanthropismo philanthropist n philanthropo philanthropy n philanthropia * n philanthropia (-ìa) philatelic adj philatelic philatelist n philatelista philately n philatelia * n philatelia (-ìa) philharmonic adj philharmonic * ~ society n philharmonia * ~ society n philharmonia (-ìa) Philip n Philippo Philippi Antiq n Philippi Philippine, Filipino adj philippin Philippines Geog n Filipinas, Pilipinas, Philippinas * Geog n Philippinas, Filipinas, Pilipinas * Geog n Pilipinas, Philippinas, Filipinas Philistia n Philistea * n Philistea (-éa) Philistine (1. Hist]; 2. Philister, nonstudent; 3. crude, uncultured, conventional person) n philisteo (-éo) * (1. Hist]; 2. Philister, nonstudent; 3. crude, uncultured, conventional person) n philisteo * (1. Hist]; 2. uncultured, conventional) adj philistee * (1. Hist]; 2. uncultured, conventional) adj philistee (-ìe) * adj philistee * n philisteo * ~ , blockhead n beotio Philistinism n philisteria * n philisteria (-ìa) philological adj philologic philologist n philologo * n philologo (-òlogo) philology n philologia * n philologia (-ìa) philosopher n philosopho * n philosopho (-òsofo) philosophic, philosophical adj philosophic philosophical adj philosophic philosophically adv philosophicamente philosophism n philosophismo philosophize v philosophar philosophy n philosophia * n philosophia (-ìa) phleb-, phlebo- (vein) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n phleb- phlebitis Pathol n phlebitis * Pathol n phlebitis (-ìtis) phlebotome Med n phlebotomo * Med n phlebotomo (-bò-) phlebotomy Med n phleboomia * Med n phleboomia (-ìa) Phlegethon Mythol n Phlegethonte phlegm (1. mucus; 2. sluggish temperament) n phlegma * (1. mucus; 2. sluggish temperament) n phlegma -ma/-mat-] phlegmatic adj phlegmatic phlegmon Pathol n phlegmon phlox n phlox -phobe, -phobic (as in Anglophobe, Anglophobic) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj -phobe phobia Pathol n phobia * Pathol n phobia (-ìa) * n phobia phobic Pathol adj phobic Phoenicia Geog n Phoenicia * n Phenicia phoenician adj phenicean, punic * adj phenicie * adj punic, phenicean * n phenicio phoenix n phenice * ~ , phenix n phenice phone n telephono * v telephonar * ~ , phoneme n phonema phone-call n appello telephonic phoneme n phonema * ~ , phone n phonema phonetic adj phonetic phonetician, phonetist n phonetista phonetics Sci phonetica * n phonetica phonetism n phonetismo phonetist, phonetician n phonetista phoney adj false phonic adj phonic phonics n phonica phono-, phon- (voice) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n phon- phonograph n phonographo * n phonographo (-ògrafo) phonographic adj phonographic phonography n phonographia * n phonographia (-ìa) phonolite, clinkstone n phonolitho * ~ , clinkstone n phonolitho (-nò-) phonolitic adj phonolithic phonological adj phonologic phonologist n phonologo * n phonologo (-òlogo) phonology n phonologia * n phonologia (-ìa) phonometer n phonometro * n phonometro (-nò-) phonometry n phonometria * n phonometria (-ìa) -phore, -phorous (carrying) occurring in compounds] adj -phore phosphate Chem n phosphato phosphated adj phosphatate phosphatic adj phosphatic phosphene n phospheno phosphine Chem n phosphina phosphite n phosphito phosphoresce v phosphorescer phosphorescence n phosphorescentia phosphorescent adj phosphorescente phosphoric adj phosphoric phosphorite Mineral n phosphorite phosphorous Chem adj phosphorose phosphorus n phosphoro * n phosphoro (fòs-) phot-, photo- (light) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n phot- photic, light adj photic photics (science of light) n photica photo finish n decision per photo * n photo, photographia * n photographia, photo * ~ , snapshot n photo photochemistry n photochimia * n photochimia (-ìa) photochromy, color photography n photochromia * ~ , color photography n photochromia (-ìa) photocopier n photocopiator photocopy n photocopia * v photoeopiar photocraph n photographia * v photographar photoelectric adj photoeleetrie photogenic (as in photogenic face) adj photogenic * adj photogenie photogenous, photogenic (generating light) adj photogene photograph n photographia * n photographia (-ìa) * v photographar photographer n photographo * n photographo (-ògrafo) photographic adj photographic photography n photographia * n photographia (-ìa) photogravure n photogravure photolithograph n photolithographia * n photolithographia (-ìa) * v photolithographiar photolithography n photolithographia * n photolithographia (-ìa) photometer n photometro * n photometro (-òmetro) photomontage n photomontage * n photomontage (-aje) photon Phys n photon photosphere n photosphera photostat (1. photostating camera; 2. photostatic copy) n photostato (-òstato) * (1. photostating camera; 2. photostatic copy) n photostato photostatic adj photostatic photosynthesis n photosynthese * n photosynthese (-sìn-) photosynthetic adj photosynthetic phototherapeutic adj phototherapic phototherapy n phototherapia * n phototherapia (-ìa) phototype Print n phototypo * Print n phototypo (-òtipo) phototypic adj phototypic phototypographic adj phototypographic phototypography n phototypographia * n phototypographia (-ìa) phototypy, phototyping n phototypia * ~ , phototyping n phototypia (-ìa) phrase (1. Gram]; 2. Mus]) n phrase * (express) v exprimer * Mus phrasar * Mus v phrasar * n phrase phrasebook n libro de phrases phraseological (pertaining to phraseology) adj phraseologic phraseology n phraseologia * n phraseologia (-ìa) phren-, phreno (midriff, diaphragm) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n phren- phrenctic, madman n phrenetico phrenetic, frantic, frenzied adj phrenetic phrenic Anat adj phrenic phrenitis Anathol n phrenitis * Anathol n phrenitis (-ìtis) phrenograph (instrument recording the movements of the diaphragm) n phrenographo * (instrument recording the movements of the diaphragm) n phrenographo (-nò-) phrenological adj phrenologic phrenologist n phrenologista * n phrenologo * n phrenologo (-òlogo) phrenology n phrenologia * n phrenologia (-ìa) phrenopathic adj phrenopathic phrenopathy n phrenopathia * n phrenopathia (-ìa) Phrygia n Phrygia Phrygian adj phrygie * n phrygio -phthong (voice) occurring in compounds] n -phthong- phyllo-, -phyll, -phyllum (leaf) occurring in compounds] n phyllo- phylogenetic adj phylogenetic phylogenist n phylogenista phylogeny (1. science of phylogeny; 2. phylogenesis) n phylogenia * (1. science of phylogeny; 2. phylogenesis) n phylogenia (-ìa) * ~ , phylogenesis n phylogenese * ~ , phylogenesis n phylogenese (-gé-) * ~ , phylogenesis n phylo-genesis * ~ , phylogenesis n phylo-genesis (-gé-) phylon (tribe or race) Biol] n phylo phylum Biol n phylo physical adj physic physical-education n education physic physician n doctor de medicina, medico * n medico, doctor de medicina * ~ , doctor n medico * ~ , doctor n medico (mé-) physicist n physico physicochemical adj physicochimic physicochemistry n physicochimia * n physicochimia (-ìa) physics n physica physiocracy n physiocratia * n physiocratia (-ìa) physiocrat n physiocrate * n physiocrate (-ò-) physiocratic adj physiocratic physiognomic (1. as in physiognomic studies; 2. as in physiognomic expression) adj physiognomic physiognomist n physiognomista physiognomonic adj physiognomonic physiognomy (1. art of determining character from features of the face; 2. face) n physiognomia (-ìa) * (1. art of determining character from features of the face; 2. face) n physiognomia * (physiognomics) n physiognomonia * (physiognomics) n physiognomonia (-ìa) physiography n physiographia * n physiographia (-ìa) physiologic, physiological adj physiologic physiologist n physiologo * n physiologo (-òlogo) physiology n physiologia * n physiologia (-ìa) physiotherapist n physiotherapeuta physiotherapy n physiotherapia * n physiotherapia (-ìa) physique n physico physlologist n physiologista phytography, descriptive botany n phytographia * ~ , descriptive botany n phytographia (-ìa) pi (1. the Greek letter pi; 2. Math]) n pi * Math pi pianist n pianista piano (grand ~) n piano de cauda * n piano * ~ , pianoforte Mus n piano pianoforte, piano Mus n pianoforte pianola n pianola piaster, piastre Monet n piastra piastre, piaster Monet n piastra picaresque adj picaresc picaro adj picare * n picaro * n picaro * n picaro H] piccolo n octavino, piccolo * n piccolo, octavino * ~ , octave flute n octavino pick (best) n flor, melior * (best) n melior, flor * (choice) n selection * (choose) v seliger * (gather) v colliger * (tool) n piceo * ~ fruit v disfructar * ~ , gather v leger * ~ , gather v leger -leg-/-lect-] * ~ , pickax n picco * ~ , plectrum n plectro pickax (-axe) n picco * ~ , pick n picco picket n indust/mil * v installar picehettos, picchettar * v picchettar, installar picehettos picking n collection, selection * n selection, collection pickle n conservas (in vinagre;in salmuria), pickles * n conservas, pickles * n pickles, conservas * n pickles, conservas (in vinagre;in salmuria) * v conservar (in vinagre;in salmuria), marinar * v conservar, marinar * v marinar, conservar * v marinar, conservar (in vinagre;in salmuria) pickling brine n salmuria pickpocket n pickpocket * n pickpocket A] pick-up (acquire) v acquirer * ~ -up (collect) v colliger * ~ -up (from ground) vt levar * ~ -up (recover) vi recuperar * ~ -up (take) v prender * ~ -up n pick-up * ~ , tone arm Elec n pick-up * ~ , tone arm Elec n pick-up A] picnic n picnic * n picnic A] * v facer picnic pictorial adj illustrate, pictural * adj pictural, illustrate * ~ , pictural adj pictural pictural, pictorial adj pictural picture n pictura * v picturar * ~ , paint v picturar picturesque adj pictoresc pidgin (bastardization of ``business) n jargon anglochinese pie n torta * ~ pan n tortiera piece (1. play, dramatic work; 2. piece of music) n pièce * (1. play, dramatic work; 2. piece of music) n pièce F] * (chess ~) n pecia * (fragment) n fragmento, morsello * (fragment) n morsello, fragmento * n Gen] * n pecia * ~ of advice, counsel n consilio * ~ of clothing, garment n vestimento * ~ of furniture n mobile * ~ of news n nova * ~ of real property n immobile piecemeal (little by little) adv pauc a pauc * adj non systematic piece-of-news n nova piece-together (assemble) v assemblar * ~ -together v Fig] piecework n labor (pagate piedmont (as in a piedmont glacier) adj pedemontan * (piedmont district) n pedemonte * ~ , Piedmontese (pertaining to Piedmont, Italy) adj pedemontese pier (jetty) n imbarcatorio, jectata * (jetty) n jectata, imbarcatorio * (of a bridge) n pila * (of bridge) n pila * (wharf) n cai * ~ , mole, jetty n jectata * ~ , quay, key n quai * ~ , quay, key n quai F] pierce (get through) v penetrar * (make a hole in) v perciar * (make a hole in) v perforar * ~ , bore v terebrar piercing adj acute, penetrante * adj penetrante, acute * n penetrante Pietism n pietismo Pietist n pietista piety Relig n pietate * n pietate pig iron n ferro fundite * ~ iron n ferro fundite (in barras) * n porco * ~ , hog n porco pigeon n columba * n columba, pipion * n pipion, columba * ~ , dove n pipion pigeonhole n alveolo de bureau pigeon-house, dovecot n columbiera pig-headed adj obstinate pig-headedness n obstination piglet n juvene porco pigment n pigmento pigmentary adj pigmentari pigmentation n pigmentation pigmy n pygmeo pigskin n pelle de porco pigsty n porchiera pigtail n cauda pike (fish) n lucio * (weapon) n picca * Arms n picca pilaf, pilau, pilaw n pilav * ~ , pilau, pilaw n pilav Tu] pilaster n pilastro pilau, pilaw, pilaf n pilaw * ~ , pilaw, pilaf n pilaw Pers] pilaw, pilaf, pilau n pilaw * ~ , pilaf, pilau n pilaw Pers] pilchard n sardina pile (1. heap, stack; 2. Elec.) n pila * (heap) n cumulo, pila * (heap) n pila, cumulo * (mass) n mole * (of cloth) n pilo * n civil eng/phys * v cumular, pilar * v pilar, cumular * ~ , heap n cumulo * ~ , heap n cumulo (cù-) * ~ , heap up v pilar * ~ , mass n mole * ~ , nap (of cloth, velvet) n pilo piles (hemorrhoids) n hemorrhoides pile-up v accumular, cumular * ~ -up v cumular, accumular pilfer v furar pilferer n fur, furtator * n furtator, fur pilfering n furto pilgrim n pelegrino * n pelegrino, peregrino * n peregrino * n peregrino, pelegrino pilgrimage (make a ~) v facer un pelegrinage/peregrination * n pelegrinage * n pelegrinage (-aje) * n pelegrinage, peregrination * n peregrination, pelegrinage pill n pilula * ~ , pilule n pilula * ~ , pilule n pilula (pì-) pillage n piliage * n piliage (-aje) * n piliage, saccheo * n saccheo, piliage * v depredar, piliar, sacchear * v piliar, sacchear, depredar * v sacchear, depredar, piliar * ~ , depredate, plunder v depredar * ~ , plunder v piliar * ~ , sack v sacchear * ~ , sacking n saccheamento * ~ , sacking n saccheo * ~ , sacking n saccheo (-éo) * ~ , take booty, prey v predar pillager n saccheator * ~ , plunderer n piliator * ~ , plunderer n predator pillar n columna, pilar * n pilar * n pilar, columna pillar-box n cassa postal pillion n sede posterior pillory n pilori * n pilori (-ì) pillow n cossino de capite pillowcase n copertura de cossino de capite pilose, hairy adj pilose pilosity, hairiness n pilositate pilot Naut n pilota * ~ adj/n pilota * v pilotar pilot-boat n barca pilota piloting, pilotage n pilotage * ~ , pilotage n pilotage (-aje) pilot-show n programma pilota Piltdown man, Eoanthropus Paleontol n eoanthropo * ~ man, Eoanthropus Paleontol n eoanthropo (-trò-) pilular adj pilular pilule, pill n pilula * ~ , pill n pilula (pì-) pimele n button, pustula * n pustula, button pimento (1. pimiento; 2. allspice) n pimento * n pimento pimple, pustule n button pimply adj pustulose pin (as in ninepins) n quillia * (for fastening together parts of clothing) n spinula * (for fastening) n spinula * Elec clave de contacto * v attachar/fixar con un spinula Pinaceae Bot n pinaceas pinaceous adj pinacee pinaster, cluster pine, sea pine n pinastro pincal adj pineal pince-nez n pince-nez * ~ -nez n pince-nez F] pincers (small) n pincette * (tongs, nippers) n pincias, tenalia * (tongs, nippers) n tenalia, pincias * ~ , nippers, vise, clamp, tongs n tenalia pinch n prisa * v pinciar pincushion n cossinetto pine (1. pine tree; 2. pine wood) n pino * ~ cone n pinea * ~ grove, pinetum n pineto * n pino * ~ nut, piñon n pinion * v deperir, languer * v languer, deperir * ~ , piny adj pinee pineapple Bot n ananas * Bot n ananas (-às) * n ananas pine-cone n pinea pine-for v desirar ardentemente pinetum, pine grove n pineto ping-pong n ping-pong * ~ -pong n ping-pong A] * ~ -pong n ping-pong, tennis de tabula * ~ -pong n tennis de tabula, ping-pong pinion (cogwheel) n pinnion * n pinnion * v ligar le alas o le bracios pink (motor) v detonar * Bot n diantho * adj rosate * n diantho pin-money n moneta de tasca pinnacle Arch n pinnaculo * n pinnaculo pinnule, sightvane Surv n pinnula piñon, pine nut n pinion pinpoint v signalar con precision pins-and-needles n formiculation pinstripe v facer strias fin pinstriped adj a strias fin pinstripes n strias fin pint n pinta pintado, guinea fowl, guinea hen n pintada * ~ , guinea fowl, guinea hen n pintada P] pint-of-view n puncto de vista pinup n pin-up piny, pine adj pinee pioneer Mil n pionero * n pionero pious adj pie, religiose * adj religiose, pie * ~ , devoted adj pie pip n pepita * ~ , seed, stone n pepita pipe (1. tube; 2. Meas]; 3. tobacco pipe) n pipa * (tobacco) n pipa * n tubo * ~ of Pan, syrinx n syringa * vi pipar pipedream n sperantia illusori pipeful n pipata pipeline (for gas) n gasoducto * (for oil) n oleoducto piper n de cornamusa, jocator de pipa * n jocator de pipa, de cornamusa piperaceous Bot adj piperacee piperine Chem n piperina pipette n pipetta piquancy n gusto piccante piquant adj piccante * adj piccante ppr of piccar pique (1. to arouse, stir up; 2. to offend) v piccar * (as in a fit of pique) n picca * (ribbed cotton fabric) n piqué * (ribbed cotton fabric) n piqué F] * n picca * v piccar piracy n curso * n curso, pirateria * n pirateria * n pirateria, curso pirate (literary) n plagiario * (marauder) n pirata * (one who commits piracy) n pirata * v piratar * ~ , commit piracy v piratar pirouette Dancing n pirouette * Dancing n pirouette F] * n pirouette * v pirouettar piscary, fishing ground n piscaria piscatorial, piscatory adj piscatori piscatory, piscatorial adj piscatori pisces n pisces pisciculture n piscicultura pisciform adj pisciforme piscina Eccl n piscina piscivorous adj piscivore pisiform (1. pea-shaped; 2. Anat/Zoo]) adj pisiforme pistachio (nut) n pistacio * (tree) n pistacia * (tree) n pistaciero pistil Bot n pistillo pistillar, pistillary Bot adj pistillar pistillary, pistillar Bot adj pistillar pistilliferous Bot adj pistillifere pistol n pistola pistole n pistola piston (1. Mach]; 2. Mus]) n piston * n piston pit (coalmine) n carboniera * (ditch) n fossa * (seed) n grano * (shaft) n puteo * v opponer * ~ , cavity, grave n fossa * ~ , kernel (grainlike seed of any plant) n grano * ~ , shaft Mineral n puteo pitch (a tent) v plantar * (as in concert pitch) n accordatura * (cover over or smear with pitch) v piciar * (residuum of wood tar, coal tar) n pice * (sport) n terreno * (tar) n pice * (tar) v piciar * (throw) v jectar, lancear * (throw) v lancear, jectar * n mus pitchblende n pechblende * n pechblende G] pitcher (jug) n urceo * (sport) n lanceator * ~ , jug n urceo pitchfork n furca pitchy adj piciose piteous adj pietose pitfall n insidia, periculo * n periculo, insidia pith (quintessence) n succo * (spongy tissue) n medulla * n medulla * ~ , quintessence (of a book, poem) n succo pithead n bucca de puteo pithy (of the spongy tissue) adj medullose * (terse) adj succincte, vigorose * (terse) adj vigorose, succincte * adj medullose pitiful adj pietose pitiless adj impietose pittance n pitancia * ~ , small allowance n pitancia pitted adj alveolate * ~ , alveolate, honeycombed adj alveolate pituitary gland n glandula pituitari pity (compassion) n pietate * n misericordia, pietate * n pietate, misericordia * v commiserar, haber pietate de * v haber pietate de, commiserar * ~ , commiserate v commiserar * ~ , mercy, compassion n misericordia pivot n pivote * v girar sur un pivote * v montar sur un pivote pixie n fee * n fee (typo de ~) pixilated, pixillated adj folle placability, placableness n placabilitate placable adj placabile placableness, placability n placabilitate placard n placard * ~ , poster n placard * ~ , poster n placard F] placate v placar * ~ , appease v placar placater n placator placation n placation placatory, conciliatory adj placatori place (1. locality; 2. position in a series, an order) n loco * (1. square; 2. position, office) n placia * (1. to put, set; 2. to secure a position or place for) v placiar * (in the wrong - , out of ~) adj displaciate * (inconvenient) adj inopportun * (locality) n loco * (position, room, square) n placia * (position, station) n posto * (take ~) v haber loco * ~ before, place in front, prepose v anteponer * ~ before, place in front, prepose v anteponer -pon-/-posit-] * ~ before, place in front, prepose v preponer * ~ before, place in front, prepose v preponer -pon-/-posi-] * v placiar, poner * v poner, placiar * ~ where frogs abound, froggery, frog pond n raniera * ~ , lay, put v poner * ~ , lay, put v poner pon-/posit-/post-] * ~ , set, locate (in a particular place) v locar place-a-bet v facer un sponsion placed, situated adj site placement (1. action of placing, setting; 2. action of securing a position for someone) n placiamento placename n nomine de loco placenta n placenta placer Mining n placer * Mining n placer A] place-to-place phr de hic a illac, de placia a placia, de sito a sito * ~ -to-place phr de placia a placia, de sito a sito, de hic a illac * ~ -to-place phr de sito a sito, de hic a illac, de placia a placia placid adj placide placidity n placiditate placing before, placing in front, preposing (act of) n anteposition plafond (ceiling) n plafond plagiarism n plagiato * n plagio plagiarist n plagiario * v plagiario plagiarize v plagiar plague (affliction, calamity) n plaga * (bubonic) n peste * n pestilentia, plaga * n plaga, pestilentia * v plagar * ~ , pestilence (bubonic) n peste * ~ , pestilence n pestilentia plaice n platessa * ~ , flatfish n platessa plaid adj/n plaid * n plaid * n plaid A] plain (clear) adj clar, evidente, plan * (clear) adj evidente, plan, clar * (clear) adj plan, clar, evidente * (clear, easy to understand) adj plan * (not beautiful) adj pauco attractive * (of style) adj simple * n plana plain-clothes (in) adj/adv vestimentos civil plainess (clarity) n claritate, evidentia * (clarity) n evidentia, claritate * (of style) n simplicitate * (unattractiveness) n manco de beltate plaint, lamentation, lament n plancto plaintiff n demandator * ~ , demandant n demandator plaintive adj lamentose plain-to-see adj apparente plait n tressa * v tressar * ~ , braid v tressar * ~ , tress, braid n tressa plaiter, braider n tressator plaiting, braiding (act of) n tressage * ~ , braiding (act of) n tressage (-aje) plan (1. of a house, garden, town; 2. scheme) n plano * (1. to represent by map, diagram; 2. to think out plans for) v planar * (design, etc) n designo, plano * (design, etc) n plano, designo * (scheme) n plano, projecto * (scheme) n projecto, plano * v planar, projectar * v projectar, planar planarian, platyhelminth, flatworm Zool n plathelminthe plane (aircraft) n avion * (flat or level surface) n plano * (tool for smoothing, planishing) n plana * (tool) n plana * (tree) Bot] n platano * (tree) Bot] n platano (plà-) * (tree) n platano * adj plan * v planar * ~ , flat, level adj plan * ~ , flatten, smooth v applanar * ~ , smooth v planar planer (one who or that which planes or smoothes) n planator planet n planeta planetarium n planetario planetary adj planetari planetoid n planetoide planimeter n planimetro * n planimetro (-ì-) planimetry n planimetria * n planimetria (-ìa) planing, flattening, smoothing (act of) n applanamento planish v planar planisher (of metals) n planator planisphere n planispherio planispheric, planispherical, planispheral adj planispheric plank n planca * ~ , board n planca plankton Zool n plancton * Zool n plancton (plànc-) planner (city/town ~) n urbanista * (city/town planner) n urbanista * (pol) n planificator * n autor * n Gen] * n Pol] * n projectator planning (city/town ~) n urbanismo * (pol) n planification * n organisation plant (vegetable organism) n planta * Indust installation, machineria * Indust machineria, installation * adj vegetal * n planta * v plantar * v ines v vitar plantaginaceous Bot adj plantaginacee plantain Bot n plantagine plantar, sole plantar Anat adj plantar plantation n plantation * ~ of red or British oaks n roboreto planter (1. one who plants; 2. owner of aplantation) n plantator plantigrade Zool adj plantigrade * Zool adj plantigrade (-ì-) * n plantigrado * n plantigrado (-ì-) planting (art of) n plantation plaque (disk of metal) n placa * n placa plaquette (small decorated plaque) n plachetta plasm, plasma (1. Mineral]; 2. Physiol]) n plasma * ~ , plasma (1. Mineral]; 2. Physiol]) n plasma -ma/-mat-] plasma n plasma plast- (moulded, formed) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj plast- plaster (apply a medicinal plaster to) v emplastrar * (for building) n gypso * (of Paris) n gypso * Med emplastro * v ingypsar * ~ , cover with plaster v ingypsar plaster-board n carton de gypso plasterer (worker, dealer, in plaster of Paris) n gypsero * n gypsero plastering n revestimento de gypso plaster-of-paris n gypso plastic adj plastic * ~ art n plastica * n plastico * ~ , plastics (as in plastic or plastics is a widely used material) n plastico plasticine (trade name) n pasta de modellar, plasticina * (trade name) n plasticina, pasta de modellar plasticity n plasticitate plastic-surgery n chirurgia esthetic, chirurgia plastic * ~ -surgery n chirurgia plastic, chirurgia esthetic plastron (1. protection for the breast of a fencer;2. starched shirt front) n plastron * (1. protection for the breast of a fencer;2. starched shirt front) n plastron F] platanaceous Bot adj platanacee plate (for food) n platto * (photog) n platta * (sheet of metal) n platta * (slab) n tabula * (thin) n lamella, lamina * (thin) n lamina, lamella * v placar * ~ , board, table, slab n tabula * ~ , board, table, slab n tabula (tà-) * ~ , dish, platter n platto * ~ , overlay (with plates of metal) v placar plateau (high) n altiplano * Gen plateau * n plateau * n plateau F] plateful n platto plate-glass n vitro plan polite platen (of printing machine) n platina * (of typewriter) n rolo platform (1. as in gun platform, streetcar platform; 2. Pol]) n platteforma * (at meeting) n tribuna * (for band) n estrade * Gen platteforma * n Pol] * ~ scale, weighbridge n bascula * ~ , estrade, dais n estrade * ~ , estrade, dais n estrade F] * ~ , tribune, rostrum n tribuna platform-ticket n billet de ingresso plating n placage, revestimento metallic * n revestimento metallic, placage platiniferous adj platinifere platinization n platinatura platinize v platinar platinoid adj platinoide * n platinoide platinotype Photog n platinotypia * Photog n platinotypia (-ìa) platinum n platino platitude n loco commun, platitude * n platitude * n platitude F] * n platitude, loco commun Plato Philos n Platon platonic adj platonic * adj platonic Platonism n platonismo Platonist, Platonic n platonico Platonize v platonisar platoon n peloton platter, plate, dish n platto platurous, flat-tailed Zool adj platyure platy-, plat- (flat) occurring in compounds] adj platy- platycephalic, platycephalous, flatheaded Med/Anthropol adj platycephale platycephaly, flat-headedness Med/Anthropol n platycephalia * ~ , flat-headedness Med/Anthropol n platycephalia (-ìa) platyhelminth, flatworm, planarian Zool n plathelminthe platypodia, flatfoot Med n platypodia * ~ , flatfoot Med n platypodia (-ìa) platypodous Zool adj platypode * Zool adj platypode (-ìpode) platypus, Ornithorhyncus, duckbill Zool n ornithorhynco platyrrhine Zool/Anthropol adj platyrrhin plausibility, plausibleness n plausibilitate plausible (reasonable, acceptable) adj plausibile * adj plausibile plausibleness, plausibility n plausibilitate play (1. to take part in a game; 2. to gamble; 3. Theat] (act) v jocar * (an instrument) v sonar * Mech n joco * Mus sonar * Theat drama, spectaculo * Theat spectaculo, drama * ~ a carillon v carillonar * n gen/mech * ~ on chimes, play on a carillon, produce by chiming v carillonar * ~ or act the buffoon v buffonar * v jocar * ~ , game (as in the play of children, the game of chess) n joco * ~ , make music v musicar * ~ , show Theat n spectaculo * ~ , show n ludo player (of an instrument) n sonator * (of game) n jocator * (of instruments) n sonator * (participant in a game) n jocator playful adj jocose * ~ , jocose adj jocose playfulness n jocositate playground n corte de recreation playhouse n theatro playing card n carta de joco * ~ field n campo de joco * ~ on chimes or a carillon (action of) n carillonamento * ~ , gaming, gambling n joco playmate n camerada playpen n parco plaything n joculo * ~ , toy n joculo playtime n hora de recreation, pausa * n pausa, hora de recreation playwright n dramaturgo * ~ , dramatist n dramaturgo plea (defence) n defensa * (entreaty) n supplica * (excuse) n pretexto * (legal) n declaration plead (a cause) v defender, plaitar * (a cause) v plaitar, defender * (entreat) v supplicar * (excuse) v allegar, pretextar * (excuse) v pretextar, allegar * (guilty or not guilty) v declarar se culpabile o innocente pleading n supplication pleasant adj dulce, gentil, placente * adj gentil, placente, dulce * adj placente * adj placente (ppr of placer) * adj placente, dulce, gentil * ~ , nice adj gentil pleasantness (agreeableness) n agradamento, amenitate * (agreeableness) n amenitate, agradamento * (of manner) n gentilessa * ~ , agreeableness n agradamento * ~ , niceness n gentilessa please interj per favor * v placer * ~ , humor v complacer pleased (glad) adj contente * (happy) adj allegre, felice * (happy) adj felice, allegre * ~ , satisfied adj complacente pleasing adj agradabile * ~ , agreeable adj agradabile * ~ , suave, sweet adj suave pleasurable adj agradabile, que da placer * adj que da placer, agradabile pleasure n agradamento * n placer * v placer * ~ , delight n voluptate * ~ , delight, joy n delicia * ~ , satisfaction n complacentia * ~ , will n grado pleat n plica * v plicar * ~ , fold n plica * ~ , fold v plicar plebeian (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. common, vulgar) adj plebeie * (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. common, vulgar) adj plebeie (-bé-) * (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. member of the populace) n plebeio * (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. member of the populace) n plebeio (-bé-) plebeianism (1. plebeian character; 2. plebeian style or expression) n plebeismo * (1. plebeian character; 2. plebeian style or expression) n plebeismo (-ìzmo) * (plebeian character) n plebeitate plebeianize, render plebeian v plebeisar plebiscitary adj plebiscitari plebiscite n plebiscito plebs (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. common people, populace) n plebe plectrum n plectro * ~ , pick n plectro pledge (of faith) n fidantia * (pawnbroking) n pignore * ~ of faith n fidantia * v sponder * v sponder spond-/spons-] * ~ , pawn, security n pignore pleg-, plego- (1. blow, stroke; 2. Med]) occurring in compounds] n pleg- Pleiad (1. one of the Pleiades; 2. Lit]) n pleiade * (1. one of the Pleiades; 2. Lit]) n pleiade (-ì-) Pleistocene Geol adj pleistocen * Geol n pleistoceno plenary adj plenari plenilunar, plenilunary, of the full moon adj plenilunar plenilunary, of the full moon, plenilunar adj plenilunar plenilune, full moon n plenilunio plenipotence, full power n plenipotentia plenipotentiary (plenipotentiary envoy or ambassador) n plenipotentiario * adj plenipotentiari * n plenipotentiario plenitude (1. fullness; 2. abundance) n plenitude plentiful adj abundante, copiose * adj copiose, abundante plenty (- large enough) adv plus que bastante grande * n abundantia, copia * n copia, abundantia * ~ , abundance, copiousness n copia plenty-of adj multe, un abundantia de * ~ -of adj un abundantia de, multe pleonas- (be superfluous) occurring in derivatives] v pleonas- pleonasm n pleonasmo pleonaste, ceylonite Mineral n pleonasto pleonastic adj pleonastic plesio-, plesi- (near, close) occurring in compounds] adj plesi- plesiosaurus, plesiosaur Paleontol n plesiosauro plethora n plethora pleura Anat n pleura pleural adj pleural pleurisy Med n pleuritis * Med n pleuritis (-ìtis) * n pleuritis pleuritic adj pleuritic pleuropneumonia Med n pleuropneumonia * Med n pleuropneumonia (-ìa) plexiglas (polymethyl methacrylate) n plexiglas plexus n plexo pli-, plio- (more) occurring in compounds] adj pli- pliabile adj plicante pliable, pliant adj plicante * ~ , pliant adj plicante (ppr of plicar) pliant adj flexibile * ~ , pliable adj plicante * ~ , pliable adj plicante (ppr of plicar) plica, Polish plait Pathol n plica plication, plicature n plicatura plicature, plication n plicatura pliers n tenalias plight n condition triste, stato difficile * n stato difficile, condition triste plimsoll n scarpa de gymnastica plimsoll-line n linea de carga plimsoll-mark n marca de carga plinth n plintho, socculo * n socculo, plintho Pliocene Geol adj pliocen * Geol n plioceno plod v avantiar laboriosemente plodder n travaliator perseverante ma pauco brillante plonk interj planc! plot (conspiracy) n complot, conspiration * (conspiracy) n conspiration, complot * (conspire) v conspirar * (course, graph) v traciar * (of land) n terreno * (of play, novel) n fabula, intriga * (of play, novel) n intriga, fabula * ~ against v insidiar * ~ together, conspire v conjurar * ~ , conspiracy n conspiration * ~ , intrigue v cabalar * ~ , intrigue v ordir * ~ , story (of a a play) n fabula * ~ , story (of a a play) n fabula (fà-) plot-against v insidiar plotter (conspirator) n conspirator * (draughtsman) n traciator * n insidiator * ~ , conspirator n conspirator * ~ , intriguer n orditor * ~ , machinator n machinator plot-together v conjurar plough n aratro * v arar * ~ , plow n aratro * ~ , plow v arar ploughing n aratura plover Ornith n pluviero plow colter n cultro * ~ for the third time Agr v tertiar * n aratro * v arar * ~ , furrow v sulcar * ~ , plough n aratro * ~ , plough v arar plowed field n aratura plower, plowman n arator plowing (act of) n aratura plowman, plower n arator ploy n artificio, tactica * n tactica, artificio pluck (flowers) v colliger * (poultry) v displumar * (poultry) v displumar, plumar * (poultry) v plumar * (poultry) v plumar, displumar * (strings) v pizzicar * n corage pluck-up courage v armar se de corage plucky adj coragiose plug (stopper) n tappo * Elect clave de contacto * v tappar * ~ , stop up v tappar * ~ , stopper n tappo plughole (tubo de) n exito plug-in v connecter (le apparato), inserer (le clave) * ~ -in v connecter, inserer * ~ -in v inserer (le clave), connecter (le apparato) * ~ -in v inserer, connecter plum (tree) n pruno * n pruna * ~ orchard n pruneto * ~ pudding n plumpudding * ~ pudding n plumpudding A] * ~ tree n pruniero, pruno * ~ tree n pruno, pruniero plumage n plumage * n plumage (-aje) plumb (1. to weight with lead; 2. to test by a plumb line) v plumbar * adj a plumbo * ~ line, perpendicular n perpendiculo * n plumbo plumbeous, lead adj plumbee plumber n plumbero plumber's shop n plumberia s shop n plumberia (-ìa) plumbic adj plumbic plumbiferous adj plumbifere plumbing n plumberia * n plumberia (-ìa) plumb-line n perpendiculo plume (adorn with plumes) v implumar * n pluma plummet, lead Naut n sonda plumose, feathered, feathery adj plumose plump adj corpulente plump-for v seliger plumule (1. Bot]; 2. little feather) n plumula plunder (booty) n butin, spolia * (booty) n spolia, butin * (the act) n piliage, rapina, saccheo * (the act) n rapina, saccheo, piliage * (the act) n saccheo, piliage, rapina * v depredar, piliar, sacchear, rapinar * v piliar, sacchear, rapinar, depredar * v rapinar * v rapinar, depredar, piliar, sacchear * v sacchear, rapinar, depredar, piliar * ~ , pillage v piliar * ~ , pillage, depredate v depredar * ~ , rapine n rapina * ~ , ravage n rapimento * ~ , rob, depredate v predar plunderer, depredator n depredator * ~ , pillager n piliator * ~ , pillager n predator plunge (into), sink (in) v merger merg-/mers-] * n immersion * v immerger (se), merger (se) * v immerger, merger * v merger (se), immerger (se) * v merger, immerger * ~ , sink v merger plunger n piston plunk interj planc pluperfect adj plusquamperfecto * n plusquamperfecto plural (1. more than one) adj plural * ~ adj/n plural pluralism Philos n pluralismo pluralist Philos n pluralista plurality (1. state of being plural; 2. majority; 3. Elections]) n pluralitate pluralize v pluralisar plurilocular Bot/Zool adj plurilocular plurinominal adj plurinominal plus adj positive * n quantitate positive * prep plus plush n pluche * n pluche F] pluto- (wealth) occurring in compounds] n pluto- plutocracy n plutocratia * n plutocratia (-ìa) plutocrat n plutocrate * n plutocrate (-ò-) plutocratic adj plutocratic plutological adj plutologic plutologist n plutologo * n plutologo (-òlogo) plutology n plutologia * n plutologia (-ìa) Plutonian adj plutonie * ~ , plutonist Geol n plutonista plutonic Geol adj plutonic plutonism Geol n plutonismo plutonist, plutonian Geol n plutonista plutonium Chem n plutonium * Chem n plutonium (-tò-) plutonomic n plutonomic plutonomy n plutonomia * n plutonomia (-ìa) pluvial, rainy adj pluvial pluviometer n pluviometro * n pluviometro (-òmetro) pluvious, rainy adj pluviose ply (a trade) v exercer * (bus, taxi) vi ir e venir, offerer un servicio * (bus, taxi) vi offerer un servicio, ir e venir * (handle) vt manear plywood n ligno contraplicate pneumatic (1. as in pneumatic tire; 2. spiritual) adj pneumatic * adj pneumatic pneumatic-drill n forator pneumatic pneumatics n pneumatica pneumatological adj pneumatologic pneumatology (doctrine of spirits or spiritual beings) n pneumatologia (-ìa) * (doctrine of spirits or spiritual beings) n pneumatologia pneumatometer n pneumatometro * n pneumatometro (-òmetro) pneumonia Pathol n pulmonia * Pathol n pulmonia (-ìa) * n pneumonia * n pneumonia (-ìa) pneumonic adj pneumonic pneumono- (lung) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n pneumono- pneumonotherapy n pneumonotherapia * n pneumonotherapia (-ìa) pneumorrhagia n pneumorrhagia * n pneumorrhagia (-ìa) pneumothorax n pneumothorace poach (eggs) v cocer in aqua sin scalia * (game) v chassar o piscar illegalmente poached-egg n ovo cocite in aqua sin scalia ovo bullite sin scalia poacher n chassator o piscator fraudulente poaching n chassa o pisca fraudulente pocket n tasca * v intascar * ~ , put in a pocket v intascar pocket-book (book) n libro de tasca * ~ -book (wallet) n portafolio * ~ , wallet n portafolio pocketful n tascata pocket-knife n cultello de tasca pocket-money n moneta de tasca pock-marked adj marcate de variolas pod- (foot) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n pod- * Bot n siliqua * Bot n siliqua (sì-) * n siliqua podagra Pathol n podagra pod-bearing adj siliquifere podex, buttocks n podice * ~ , buttocks n podice (pò-) podical adj podical podium Hist n podio * n podio podometer, pedometer n podometro * ~ , pedometer n podometro (-òmetro) poem n poema poet n poeta poetaster n poetastro * ~ , versifier n poetastro poetess n poetessa poetic adj poetic poetical adj poetic poetically adv poeticamente poetics n poetica poetize (as in to poetize the lives of the poor) v poetisar poetry n poesia * n poesia (-ìa) pogrom n pogrom * n pogrom R] poignancy n intensitate, pungentia * n pungentia * n pungentia, intensitate poignant adj emotionante, intense, pungente * adj intense, pungente, emotionante * adj pungente ppr of punger * adj pungente, emotionante, intense poilu n poilu * n poilu F] point (1. dot; 2. Gram] (period; 3. definite item or unit, as salient point, important point, another point, etc) n puncto * (1. sharp end of a weapon, pin, pen, etc; 2. Geog] (tapering promontory or cape; 3. salient feature of a story, epigram, joke, etc) n puncta * (1. to furnish with a point; 2. to direct, level) v punctar * (a gun) vt punctar * (be on the - of) v esser super le puncto de * (item) n puncto * (out) v signalar * (sharp end) n puncta * (telescope, etc) v orientar * (the ~) conj a proposito * ~ out, call attention to v relevar * vi esser orientate * ~ , sharpen v appunctar point-at v indicar, monstrar * ~ -at v monstrar, indicar point-blank adj categoric, directe * ~ -blank adj directe, categoric * ~ -blank adv directemente point-duty n controlo del circulation pointed (having a point or points) adj punctute * (with a tip) (of remarks) adj inequivoc, mordace * (with a tip) (of remarks) adj mordace, inequivoc * (with a tip) adj acuminate, punctute * (with a tip) adj punctute, acuminate * ~ , acuminate adj acuminate * ~ , acuminate adj acuminate (pp of acuminar) pointer Dogs n pointer * Dogs n pointer A] * n punctator pointing, aiming (of guns, etc) n punctage * ~ , aiming (of guns, etc) n punctage (-aje) pointless adj insensate, inutile * adj inutile, insensate point-out (by argument) v relevar * ~ -out (indicate) v indicar points n Rr] poise n aplomb, equilibrio, porto * n equilibrio, porto, aplomb * n porto, aplomb, equilibrio poised (balanced) adj ben equilibrate * (hovering) adj placiate instabilemente, suspense * (hovering) adj suspense, placiate instabilemente * (ready) adj parate poison n toxico * n toxico, veneno * n veneno * n veneno, toxico * v intoxicar * v intoxicar, invenenar * v invenenar * v invenenar, intoxicar poison-bearing adj venenifere poisoning (act of) n invenenamento * (act of) n veneficio * n intoxication, invenenamento * n invenenamento, intoxication * ~ , toxication n intoxication poisonous (of a snake) adj venenose * (toxic) adj toxic * ~ , toxic adj toxic * ~ , venomous adj venenose * ~ , virose adj virose poison-producing, venenific adj venenific poke (a fire) v attisar * (push) n pulsata * (push) v pulsar * (with a poker) n colpo de attisator poke-fun-at v rider se de poker (cards) n poker * (for fire) n attisator * Cards n poker * Cards n poker A] pokeweed n phytolacca poky adj parve, stricte * adj stricte, parve Poland Geog n Polonia * n Polonia polar adj polar polar-bear n urso blanc/polar polarimeter n polarimetro * n polarimetro (-rì-) polariscope n polariscopio polarity n polaritate polarization n polarisation polarize v polarisar polarizer n polarisator pole (as in North Pole, magnetic pole) n polo * (of a vehicle) n timon * (polish national) n polaco, polonese * (polish national) n polonese, polaco * (post) n palo, pertica * (post) n pertica, palo * Elect n palo * Geog n polo * n polaco * ~ , long staff n pertica * ~ , long staff n pertica (pér-) polem- (war) occurring in derivatives] n polem- polemic (controversial argument) n polemica * n polemica * ~ , polemical adj polemic polemical adj polemic polemicist, controversialist n polemista polemics n polemica pole-star n stella polar pole-vault n salto con pertica police (1. the whole system of internal regulation of a state or community; 2. police force) n policia (-ìa) * (1. the whole system of internal regulation of a state or community; 2. police force) n policia * (as in police regulations) adj policiari * (maintain law and order in) v policiar * adj policiari * n policia * v policiar police-force n policia police-man n agente de policia, policiero * n policiero * ~ -man n policiero, agente de policia police-station n commissariato de policia police-woman n agente de policia, policiera * ~ -woman n policiera, agente de policia policy (as in insurance policy) n polissa * (course) n linea de conducta * (insurance) n polissa * (planned course of action) n politica * n Pol] poliomyelitis n poliomyelitis -polis (city) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n -polis polish (1. act of polishing; 2. smoothness, luster) n polimento * (1. to make smooth and shiny; 2. to refine) v polir * (language) adj polonese * (language) n polonese * (metal) v furbir * (polishing) n polimento * (shoes) v lustrar * (smooth) v lisiar * (wax) n cera * adj polac * adj polac, polonese * adj polonese, polac * ~ plait, plica Pathol n plica * ~ polonese adj polonese * v Gen] * ~ , furbish, clean (up) v furbir * ~ , give luster to v lustrar * ~ , smooth (make even) v lisiar polisher (1. one who polishes; 2. polishing tool) n politor * ~ , smoother (one who smoothes) n lisator polishing (act of) n politura * (shining) n polimento * (smoothing) n lisiamento * ~ , smoothing (action of) n lisiamento polish-off v devorar, liquidar, terminar * ~ -off v liquidar, terminar, devorar * ~ -off v terminar, devorar, liquidar polish-up (improve) v perfectionar * ~ -up (shine) v polir Politburo n Politburo * n Politburo R] polite adj polite politeness n politessa politic adj politic political adj politic politically adv politicamente politician n politico politics n politica polka (- dot, -tted) adj de punctas * (dance) n polka * n polka * n polka Polish] * v polkar poll (gallup) n sondage * (votes) v obtener, reciper * (votes) v reciper, obtener * n gen/pol * ~ , ballot n scrutinio pollen Bot n polline * n polline pollinate v pollinisar * ~ , pollinize Bot v pollinisar polling n votation polling-booth n cabina de votation polling-station n centro de votation pollinic Bot adj pollinic polliniferous adj pollinifere pollinization Bot n pollinisation pollinize, pollinate Bot v pollinisar pollinosis, hay fever Med n pollinosis * ~ , hay fever Med n pollinosis (-òsis) pollute (1. to soil, make filthy; 2. to make unclean morally, ceremonially) v polluer -lu-/-lut-] * (1. to soil, make filthy; 2. to make unclean morally, ceremonially) v polluer * v polluer pollution n pollution Pollux (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pollux * (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Pollux (pòl-) polo (sport) n polo * Sports n polo * Sports n polo Balti] polonaise (1. Clothing]; 2. Dancing]; 3. Mus]) n polonaise * (1. Clothing]; 2. Dancing]; 3. Mus]) n polonaise F] polonium Chem n polonium * Chem n polonium (-lò-) poltergeist n poltergeist * n poltergeist G] poltroon n poltron poltroonery n poltroneria * n poltroneria (-ìa) poly- (many, much, several) occurring in compounds] adj poly- polyandrous adj polyandre polyandry (1. Anthropol]; 2. Bot]) n polyandria * (1. Anthropol]; 2. Bot]) n polyandria (-ìa) polyatomic Chem adj polyatomic polychaetous Zool adj polychete polychromatic adj polychromatic polychrome adj polychrome polygamic adj polygamic polygamist n polygamo * n polygamo (-lì-) polygamous adj polygame * adj polygame (-lì-) polygamy n polygamia * n polygamia (-ìa) polyglot adj polyglotte * n polyglotto polygon n polygono polygonal adj polygon * adj polygonal polyhedral Math adj polyhedre polyhedron Math n polyhedro polymer Chem n polymero * Chem n polymero (-ìmero) * n polymero polymeric, polymerous Chem adj polymere polymerism, polymerization Chem n polymeria * ~ , polymerization Chem n polymeria (-ìa) * ~ , polymerization Chem n polymerisation polymerization, polymerism Chem n polymeria * ~ , polymerism Chem n polymeria (-ìa) * ~ , polymerism Chem n polymerisation polymerize Chem v polymerisar polymerous, polymeric Chem adj polymere Polynesia Geog n Polynesia * n Polynesia polynesian adj polynesian * adj polynesian * n polynesiano * n polynesiano polynomial Alg adj polynomie * Alg n polynomio * adj math * n polynomio * ~ , multinominal Math adj multinomie polynominal, multinominal Math n multinomio polyp Med n polypo * ~ , polypus (1. Zool]; 2. Med]) n polypo * ~ , polypus (1. Zool]; 2. Med]) n polypo (pò-) polypary n polypero polypeptide n polypeptido polypetalous adj polypetalose polyphase Elect adj polyphasic polyphonic adj polyphone * adj polyphone, polyphonic * adj polyphonic * adj polyphonic, polyphone polyphony n polyphonia * n polyphonia (-ìa) polypus Med n polypo polysaccharide Chem n polysaccharido polysemy n polysemia polysterine n polysterino polysyllabic adj polysyllabe * adj polysyllabe (-sì-) polysyllable n polysyllabo * n polysyllabo (-sì-) polysynthesis n polysynthese * n polysynthese (-ìntese) polysynthetic adj polysynthetic polytechnic (school) n polytechnico * adj polytechnic * n polytechnico polytheism n polytheismo * n polytheismo (-teìzmo) polytheist n polytheista * n polytheista (-teìsta) polytheistic adj polytheistic polythene n polythene polyvalence n polyvalentia polyvalent adj polyvalente polyvinyl Chem n polyvinylo pomace n pulpa de pomo pomaceous (bearing pomes or pomelike fruits) adj pomacee * Bot adj pomacee, pomaceose * Bot adj pomaceose, pomacee pomade (-) v pomadar * n pomada * v pomadar pomander n cossinetto perfumatte pomatum n pomada pome n pomo pomegranate (fruit of the pomegranate) n granata * Bot n granata pomelo (grapefruit) n pompelmo, pompelmus * (grapefruit) n pompelmus, pompelmo Pomerania Geog n Pomerania * n Pomerania Pomeranian (inhabitant of Pomerania) n pomerano * adj pomeran * adj pomeranian * n pomerano pomfret (fish) n pomfret pomiculture n pomicultura * n pomi-cultura pomiculturist n pomicultor * n pomi-cultor pomiferous adj pomifere pomiform adj pomiforme pommel (as in pommel of a sword) n pomo * (beat on) v batter * (knob of a saddle) n pommello * (knob of sword handle) n pommo pommy (Australian insult) n anglese * (hair style) n pompadour pomological adj pomologic pomologist n pomologista pomology n pomologia * n pomologia (-ìa) Pomona Relig n Pomona pomp, display n apparato * ~ , display, ostentation n fasto * ~ , splendor n pompa pompano (fish) n pampano Pompei Geog n Pompeia Pompeii Geog n Pompeii pom-pom (mil) n pompom pompon n pompon * n pompon F] pomposity n pompositate pompous (of style) adj ampullose, emphatic * (of style) adj emphatic, ampullose * (stately) adj pompose poncho n poncho * n poncho H] pond lily Bot n lilio de laco * n stagno * ~ scum n scuma de alga * ~ scum n scuma verde * ~ weed n planta de stagno * ~ , pool, standing water n stagno ponder (weigh in one's mind) v ponderar * v meditar, ponderar * v ponderar, meditar * ~ , think of v meditar ponderability n ponderabilitate ponderable adj ponderabile ponderal, pertaining to weight adj ponderal pondering (act of) n ponderation ponderosity, weightiness, heaviness n ponderositate ponderous adj ponderose * ~ , weighty, heavy adj ponderose pone (U.S) n pane de mais pong v odorar fetidemente pongee n drappo de seta chinese * n pon-chi poniard (dagger) n pugniallo * ~ , dagger n pugnal pons (piece of connecting tissue) n ponte pontes (plural of pons) n pontes pontifex n pontifice pontiff n pontifice * n pontifice (-ìfice) pontifical adj pontifical * ~ pontifical adj pontifical pontificate (1. to officiate as a pontiff; 2. to act, speak, with pomposity) v pontificar * n pontificato * v pontificar Pontius Pilate n Pontio Pilato pontonier n pontonero * ~ , pontoneer n pontonero pontoon n ponton pony (as in Shetland pony) n pony * (as in Shetland pony) n pony A] * (horse) n pony pony-tail n capillo in cauda poodle n can de aqua * n pudel pooh-bear n urso de pu pooh-pooh v negar le importantia de, rider se de * ~ -pooh v rider se de, negar le importantia de pool (for swimming) n piscina * (pond) n stagno * n Commer] * v mitter in commun * ~ , standing water, pond n stagno poop (old ~) n persona irritabile * Slang n caca, flatulentia, excremento * Slang n excremento, caca, flatulentia * Slang n flatulentia, excremento, caca poo-poo Slang n caca, pupu, excremento * ~ -poo Slang n excremento, caca, pupu * ~ -poo Slang n pupu, excremento, caca poor (1. indigent, needy; 2. unfortunate) adj povre * (indigent, needy) adj paupere * (needy unfortunate) adj paupere, povre * (needy unfortunate) adj povre, paupere * ~ creature n povretto * ~ speller, cacographer n cacographo * ~ speller, cacographer n cacographo (-cò-) poorly adj indisposite * adv mal pop (drink) n bibita gasose * (father) n papa * n detonation legier * vt poner rapidemente vl saltar popcorn n mais rostite Pope (as in Pope Joan) n papessa * (Roman Catholic) n papa * n papa * ~ , papa, papas Ch n pope pop-in v visitar brevemente poplar n poplo pop-music n musica pop pop-out v sortir un momento poppy n papavere populace n populaceo popular (1. people's; 2. favored by the people) adj popular * adj popular popularity n popularitate popularization n popularisation popularize v popularisar populate v popular population n population populator n populalor populous adj populose porcelain (of or made of porcelain) adj porcellanari * ~ maker or dealer n porcellanero * n porcellana * ~ shell, cowrie n porcellana * ~ , china n porcellana porcelanite Mineral n porcellanite porch n portico porcine (1. of swine; 2. swinish) adj porcin porcupine n porcospino pore (as in the pores of the sweat glands) n poro * n poro pore-over v esser absorbite in, studiar profundemente * ~ -over v studiar profundemente, esser absorbite in poriferous Zool adj porifere pork n porco * ~ shop n porcheria * ~ shop n porcheria (-ìa) pork-butcher's n porcheria porno- (harlot) occurring in compounds] n porn- * ~ abbrev/adj pornographic pornocracy n pornocratia * n pornocratia (-ìa) pornographer n pornographo * n pornographo (-ògrapho) pornographic adj pornographic pornography n pornographia * n pornographia (-ìa) porosity (state of being porous) n porositate porous adj porose porphyritic adj porphyric porphyroid Petrography n porphyroide porphyry n porphyro * n porphyro (pòr-) porpoise n porco marin porraceous adj porracee porridge n pappa de avena port (- the sword) vt portar le spada * (harbour) n porto * (left side of a ship) Naut] n babordo * (not starboard) n babordo * (wine) n vino de porto * ~ , harbor n porto portable adj portabile portal n portal portend v portender * v portender -tend-/-tent-] portent n portento * ~ , prodigy, marvel n portento portentous, monstrous, prodigious adj portentose porter (in uniform) n switzo * Gen portero * RR n portator * n Rr] portfolio (case for documents, prints, etc) n portafolio * n portafolio porthole n oculo portico n portico portiere n portiera portion (1. part of a whole; 2. share) n portion * n parte, portion * n portion, parte * v apportionar * ~ , small portion, particle n parcella portly adj corpulente portrait n portrait * n portrait F] * ~ painter, portraitist n portraitista * ~ painter, portraitist n portraitista (-treitìsta) portraitist, portrait painter n portraitista * ~ , portrait painter n portraitista (-treitìsta) portrait-painter n portraitista portray (depict) v depinger, describer * (depict) v describer, depinger * (make likeness of) v effigiar, portraitar * (make likeness of) v portraitar, effigiar * v effigiar * v portraitar * v portraitar (-tretar) portrayal n effigiamento, representation * n representation, effigiamento * ~ , portraying (act of) n effigiamento portraying, portrayal (act of) n effigiamento Portugal Geog n Portugal * n Portugal Portuguese (1. native of Portugal; 2. Portuguese language) n portugese * adj portugese * ~ adj/n portugese pose (1. attitude of the body, etc; 2. mental attitude) n posa * (a question) v formular * (arrange) vt mitter in posa * (assume a studied attitude) v posar * n posa * vi posar * ~ , posture n positura * ~ , posture n postura * ~ , posture v posturar pose-as v eriger se in poser, poseur n posator poseur, poser n posator posh (of voice) adj affectate * (smart) adj chic, de luxo, elegante * (smart) adj de luxo, elegante, chic * (smart) adj elegante, chic, de luxo position (job) n posto * (location) n position * n position, situation * n situation, position * v implaciar positive (1. as in positive law; 2. real, actual; 3. specif: Alg, Elec, etc] (not negative) adj positive * (degree) Gram] n positivo * (photog) n positivo * Photog n positiva * adj positive positiveness, postivity n positivitate positivism Philos n positivismo positivist Philos n positivista positon, positron Phys n positon * ~ , positron Phys n positron positron, positon Phys n positon * ~ , positon Phys n positron poss his adj su * ~ his pron sue * ~ mine pron mie * ~ my adj mi * ~ our adj nostre * ~ their adj lor * ~ theirs pron lore possess (1. to hold, own; 2. as in a demon possesses him) v posseder -sed-/-sess] * (1. to hold, own; 2. as in a demon possesses him) v posseder * v posseder possessed (by the devil) adj indiabolate * (possessed by a demon) adj possedite * (possessed by a demon) adj possedite (pp of posseder) * adj possedite possession (1. ownership; 2. property) n possession * n possession * ~ , holding (of a thing) n detention * ~ , property n ben possessions n haber, possessiones * n possessiones, haber * ~ , belongings n haber possessive (1. as in possessive rights; 2. Gram]) adj possessive * adj possessive * n caso possessive, genitivo * n genitivo, caso possessive * ~ , genitive Gram adj genitive possessor n possessor possessory adj possessori possibility n possibilitate * ~ , contingency n eventualitate possible adj eventual, possibile * adj possibile * adj possibile, eventual * ~ , contingent adj eventual possibly adv forsan post (1. place, station; 2. position, employment) n posto * (1. relay; 2. mail, postal service) n posta * (a bill, placard) v placardar * (assign to a post) v postar * (assign, mail) v postar * (job) n posto * (letters) n correspondentia, currero * (letters) n currero, correspondentia * (pole) n palo * (postal service) n posta * adj postal * ~ Exchange, canteen Mil n cantina * ~ office n posta * ~ , mail v postar * ~ , stake n palo postage n porto, tarifa postal * n tarifa postal, porto postage-stamp n timbro postal postal adj postal * ~ card n carta postal * ~ order n mandato postal * ~ service n servicio postal postbox n cassa postal postboy (postilion) n postillion postcard n carta postal postcode n codice postal Postcommunion Eccl n postcommunion postdate v retrodatar * ~ , date forward v postdatar postdated adj retrodatate postdiluvian adj postdiluvian poster n placardo affiche * ~ , placard n placard * ~ , placard n placard F] posterior (1. back, rear; 2. later) adj posterior * ~ adj/n posterior * ~ , buttock n culo * ~ , buttock n posterior posteriority n posterioritate posterity n posteritate Postern Fortif n posterna postglacial adj postglacial posthumous adj postume * adj postume (pòs-) posthumously adj post le morte postilion n postilion * ~ , postillion (rider on left horse of a pair pulling a coach) n postillion posting n postada postivity, positiveness n positivitate postliminium, postliminy Law n postliminio postliminy, postliminium Law n postliminio postman n currero * ~ , mailman n currero postmark n timbro cancellatori postmeridian adj postmeridian post-mortem n autopsia post-office (bureau de) n posta post-paid adv franc de porto, responsa pagate * ~ -paid adv responsa pagate, franc de porto postpone v ajornar, postponer * v postponer * v postponer -pon-/-posit-] * v postponer, ajornar * ~ , remit v remitter * ~ , remit v remitter -mitt-/-miss-] postponement n ajornamento, postponimento * n postponimento * n postponimento, ajornamento postposition n postposition postpositive Gram adj postpositive postscript n postscripto postulate v postular posture n postura * n situation * ~ , pose n positura * ~ , pose n postura * ~ , pose v posturar pot (chamber-) n urinal * (food) v conservar * (for cooking) n marmita, olla * (for cooking) n olla, marmita * (jar) n potto * (plant) v plantar in testo * Cookery n marmita * ~ , jar n olla potability n potabilitate potam-, potamo-, -potamus (river) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n potamo- potash (1. potassium carbonate; 2. caustic potash) n potassa potassic adj potassic potassium n potassium * n potassium (-tàs-) * ~ , kalium n kalium * ~ , kalium n kalium (kà-) potato n patata potency (power) n fortia, potentia * (power) n potentia, fortia * Med efficacia potent adj potente * ~ , mighty, powerful adj potente * ~ , mighty, powerful adj potente (ppr of poter) potentate n potentato potential adj/n potential * ~ potential adj potential potentiality n potentialitate potentially adv potentialmente potentilla, cinquefoil Bot n potentilla potherb n legumine pothole (in road) n cavo * (in rock) n marmita de gigante potion Med n potion * n potion potpourri (musical or literary medley) n potpourri * (musical or literary medley) n potpourri F] potsherd n testo potter (maker of earthenware pots) n ollero * n ceramista, ollero * n ollero, ceramista potter-about v occupar se de bagatellas pottery (1. potter's shop; 2. pottery ware) n olleria * (1. potter's shop; 2. pottery ware) n olleria (-ìa) * n ceramica, olleria * n olleria, ceramica pouch n bursa poulterer, poultry dealer n pullero poultice n cataplasma * ~ , cataplasm Med n cataplasma poultry dealer, poulterer n pullero * ~ farming n pullicultura * ~ man, chicken farmer n gallinero * n aves domestic poultry-farming n pullicultura pounce n salto * v precipitar se, saltar * v saltar, precipitar se pounce-upon v attaccar subitemente pound (money) n libra sterling * (weight) n libra * n libra * v batter, tunder * v tunder, batter * ~ , bruise, tund v tunder * ~ , bruise, tund v tunder tund-/-tus-] poundage n taxa de emission pour (discharge liquid) vt versar * (tea) v servir * ~ forth, shed, effuse, pour out v effunder * ~ forth, shed, effuse, pour out v effunder -fund-/-fus-] * ~ in v infunder * ~ in v infunder -fund-/-fus-] * ~ out, pour forth, shed, effuse v effunder * ~ out, pour forth, shed, effuse v effunder -fund-/-fus-] * vi currer abundantemente * ~ , rain heavily v diluviar pourboire, tip n pourboire * ~ , tip n pourboire F] pour-forth v effunder pour-in (- out) v effunder * ~ -in vi entrar in massa * ~ -in vt infunder pouring in n infusion * ~ rain adj/n pluviente torrentialmente pour-with-rain v pluver torrentialmente pout v grimassar con le labios poverbially adv proverbialmente poverty (quality of being poor) n povressa * n paupertate * n paupertate, povressa * n povressa, paupertate poverty-stricken adj indigente, miserabile * ~ -stricken adj miserabile, indigente powder (1. pulverized substance; 2. Specif: Pharm, Cosmetics]; 3. gunpowder) n pulvere * (pulverize) v pulverisar, reducer in pulvere * (pulverize) v reducer in pulvere, pulverisar * (sprinkle with powder) v pulverar * n pulvere * ~ , dust (sprinkle with powder or dust) v pulverar powder-room n w.c. de feminas powdery adj pulverulente * ~ , pulverulent, dusty adj pulverulente power (1. ability to do or act; 2. Pol]) n potentia * (ability to do or act) n poter * (ability to do) n poter * (mental) n facultate * (strength) n fortia * n Elec] * n mech/math * ~ of attorney n procuration * ~ , might n potestate powerful adj potente * ~ , potent, mighty adj potente * ~ , potent, mighty adj potente (ppr of poter) powerless adj impotente, inefficace * adj inefficace, impotente power-point n prisa power-station n central practicability n practicabilitate practicable adj practicabile * ~ , executable adj executabile practical (1. not theoretical; 2. as in a practical individual; 3. adapted for a required purpose) adj practic * (1. not theoretical; 2. as in a practical individual; 3. adapted for a required purpose) adj practic (pràc-) * adj practic practically adv practicamente, quasi * adv quasi, practicamente practice (actual application of knowledge) n practica * (actual application of knowledge) n practica (pràc-) * (as in the practice of a profession) n exercitation * (as in the practice of a profession) n exercitio * (be out of ~) v non esser in forma * (exercise) n exercitio * (habit) n costume * (of a doctor) n clientela * (reality) n practica * ~ cabala, cabalize v cabalar * ~ simony v simonisar * ~ usury v usurar * v exercer, practicar * v practicar * v practicar, exercer * ~ , carry on v exercer practise v exercer, practicar * v practicar, exercer practised adj experte, practic * adj practic, experte practising adj active practitioner (doctor) n medico * (expert) n professional praefoliation, vernation, prefoliation Bot n prefoliation pragmatic (1. pertaining to practical affairs; 2. relative to philosophical pragmatism) adj pragmatic * ~ sanction, pragmatic n pragmatica * ~ , pragmatic sanction n pragmatica pragmatism (1. pragmatic character; 2. Philos]) n pragmatismo pragmatist (1. pragmatical person; 2. adherent of philosophical pragmatism) n pragmatista Prague n Praga prairie n prairie * n prairie F] * n prateria * n prateria (-ìa) praise n elogio, laude * n laude * n laude, elogio * v laudar * ~ , laud v laudar * ~ , lauding, laudation n laudation praiseworthiness, laudability n laudabilitate praiseworthy adj digne de laude, laudabile * adj laudabile, digne de laude * ~ , laudable adj laudabile pram (perambulator, baby-carriage) n cochietto de infante prance v facer capriolas, saltar * v saltar, facer capriolas prank n burla prattle v balbutiar * ~ , chatter, babble v garrular pravity, depravity n pravitate prawn (crustacean, shripm) n grande crangon, leander serratus * (crustacean, shripm) n leander serratus, grande crangon pray v orar * v orar, precar * v precar * v precar, orar prayer (entreaty) n prece, supplica * (entreaty) n supplica, prece * (god) n oration, precaria, prece * (god) n precaria, prece, oration * (god) n prece, oration, precaria * n precaria * ~ , orison n oration * ~ , petition, request n supplica * ~ , petition, request n supplica (sùp-) * ~ , request, entreaty n prece prayerbook n libro de precarias prdductivity n productivitate preach v predicar * ~ , sermonize v sermonar preacher n predicante * n predicator * n sermonator preaching (act or art of) n predication * n predication preachment, sermon n predica * ~ , sermon n predica (pré-) preamble (make a preamble to) v preambular * n preambulo * n preambulo (-àm-) precarious (1. as in precarious privileges; 2. as in aprecarious situation) adj precari * adj precari precariousness n precarietate precaution n precaution precede v preceder * v preceder -ced-/-cess-] precedence n precedentia precedent adj/n precedente * n precedente preceding adj precedente precept n precepto preceptive adj preceptive preceptor, teacher, instructor n preceptor precession n precession precinct (commercial centre) n centro commercial * n Amer preciosity, affectation n preciositate precious (1. valuable; 2. affected, over-refined) adj preciose * adj preciose preciousness, great value n preciositate precipice n precipitio precipitant Chem n precipitante precipitate (1. to hurl down; 2. to hasten, cause to be quick; 3. Chem]) v precipitar * (very hasty) adj precipitate * (very hasty) adj precipitate (pp of precipitar) * Chem n precipitato * adj precipitate * n precipitato * v precipitar * ~ , falling headlong adj precipite * ~ , falling headlong adj precipite (-cìpite) precipitation (1. hurling down; 2. falling headlong; 3. excessive haste; 4. Chem]) n precipitation precipitous (very steep) adj precipitose precis n summario precise adj precise * adj precise, stricte * adj stricte, precise precision n precision precocious adj precoce precociousness, precocity n precocitate precocity, precociousness n precocitate precognition n precognition preconceive v preconciper * v preconciper -cip-/-cept-] preconception n preconception precursor, forerunner, harbinger n precursor predatory adj rapace predecessor n antecessor * n antecessor, predecessor * n predecessor * n predecessor, antecessor predefine v predefinir predefinition n predefinition predestination n predestination predestine v predestinar predestined adj predestinate predetermination (1. act of predetermining; 2. Theol]) n predetermination predetermine (1. to determine beforehand; 2. Theol]) v predeterminar predicament (fix) n situation difficile * n philos * ~ , category Philos n predicamento predicate n predicato * v predicar predict v augurar, predicer * v predicer * v predicer -dic-/-dict-] * v predicer, augurar prediction n prediction predictor n predictor predilection n predilection predispose (as in debility predisposes the body to disease) v predisponer * (as in debility predisposes the body to disease) v predisponer -pon-/-posit-] predisposition n predisposition predominance n predominantia * ~ , prevalence n prevalentia predominant adj predominante * ~ , prevalent adj prevalente * ~ , prevalent adj prevalente (ppr of prevaler) predominate v predominar * ~ , prevail v prevaler predomination n predomination pre-eminence n preeminentia pre-eminent adj preeminente preestablish v preestablir * v prestabilir preexist v preexister preexistence n preexistentia preexistent adj preexistente prefab adj/n abbrev prefabrication n prefabrication prefabrlcate v prefabricar preface (1. RCCh]; 2. introduction, foreword) n prefacio * n prefacio * v prefaciar prefect n prefecto prefectoral, prefetorial adj prefectoral prefectship n prefectura prefecture n prefectura prefer v preferer preferability n preferibilitate preferable adj preferibile preference n preferentia preferential (- treatment) phr tractamento preferential * adj preferential preferentialism n preferentialismo preferentialist n preferentialista preferentially adv preferentialmente prefetorial, prefectoral adj prefectoral prefiguration (1. action of prefiguring; 2. prototype) n prefiguration prefigure, foreshadow v prefigurar prefix (put or fix before) v prefiger * (put or fix before) v prefiger -fig-/-fix-] * (put or fix before) v prefixar * Gram n prefixo * n prefixo * v prefixar prefloration Bot n prefloration prefoliation, praefoliation, vernation Bot n prefoliation preglacial adj preglacial pregnable, open to attack adj prendibile * ~ , stormable adj expugnabile pregnancy (1. state of being with child or young; 2. state of being filled with meaning) n pregnantia * n graviditate, pregnantia * n pregnantia, graviditate * ~ , gravidity n graviditate pregnant (significant) adj pregnante * (with child) adj gravide, pregnante * (with child) adj pregnante, gravide * (with child, gravid) adj gravide prehensile adj prehensile prehension n prehension prehistoric adj prehistoric prehistory n prehistoria prejudge v prejudicar prejudice (affect injuriously) v prejudicar * n prejudicio * v prejudiciar * ~ , bias n preoccupation * ~ , bias n prevention * ~ , bias v preoccupar prejudiced adj interessate, partial * adj partial, interessate prejudicial adj prejudicial prelacy n prelatia * n prelatia (-ìa) * n prelatura prelate n prelato prelatic adj prelatic preliminary adj/n preliminar * ~ investigation Law n instruction * ~ preliminar adj preliminar * ~ , opening (as in the opening pages) adj liminar prelude Mus v preludiar * n preludio * v preluder * v preludiar premature adj precoce, prematur * adj prematur * adj prematur, precoce * ~ ejaculation n ejaculation prematur prematureness, prematurity n prematuritate prematurity, prematureness n prematuritate premeditate (give forethought) v premeditar * v premeditar premeditated adj premeditate * adj premeditate (pp of premeditar) premeditation n premeditation premier adj prime * n prime ministro premise Logic n premissa * n premissa * v premitter * v premitter -mitt-/-miss-] premises n local premiss n premise premium Ins n premio * ~ bond n bono a lotteria * n premio premonition n premonition premonitory adj premonitori prenatal adj prenatal preoccupation (1. preoccupancy; 2. engrossment, absorption) n preoccupation * n preoccupation preoccupied adj preoccupate * ~ , absorbed, engrossed adj preoccupate * ~ , absorbed, engrossed adj preoccupate (pp of preoccupar) preoccupy (1. to take possession of before others; 2. to take up all the attention of) v preoccupar * v preoccupar preordain v preordinar preordination n preordination prepaid adj franc de porto, pagate anticipatemente * adj pagate anticipatemente, franc de porto preparation (1. act of preparing; 2. Chem) n preparation * (preparatory step, measure, etc) n preparativo * (preparing) n preparation * n appresto * n Techn] preparatory adj preparative * adj preparatori prepare (make ready) v preparar * ~ for v preparar a * v apparar * v Techn] * vi preparar se * vt preparar * ~ , make ready v apprestar prepared (be ~) v esser preste * adj preparate, preste * adj preste, preparate preparer n preparator prepay v pagar anticipatemente, pagar franc de porto * v pagar franc de porto, pagar anticipatemente preponderance n preponderantia preponderant adj preponderante preponderate, be preponderant v preponderar prepose, place before, place in front v anteponer * ~ , place before, place in front v anteponer -pon-/-posit-] * ~ , place before, place in front v preponer * ~ , place before, place in front v preponer -pon-/-posi-] preposing (act of) n preposition * ~ , placing before, placing in front (act of) n anteposition preposition Gram n preposition * n preposition prepositive Gram adj prepositive preposterous adj absurde, ridicule * adj ridicule, absurde prepotency n prepotentia prepotent (very powerful) adj prepotente prerogative n prerogativa presage (1. to feel a presentiment of, foretell; 2. to forebode, foreshadow) v presagir * ~ , omen n presagio presby (old) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj presby- presbyope, presbyopic n presbyte * ~ , presbyopic n presbyte (préz-) presbyopia, farsightedness, presbytia Med n presbytia * ~ , presbytia, farsightedness Med n presbyopia * ~ , presbytia, farsightedness Med n presbyopia (-ìa) * ~ , presbytia, presbytism, farsightedness Med n presbytismo presbyopic, farsighted, long-sighted Med adj presbyte * ~ , farsighted, long-sighted Med adj presbyte (préz-) presbyoptic, farsighted Med adj presbyopic presbyterate n presbyterato presbyterial, presbyteral adj presbyteral presbyterian adj presbyterian * adj presbyterian * n presbyteriano * n presbyteriano Presbyterianism n presbyterianismo presbytery (1. part of the church surrounding the altar; 2 . parsonage, parochial residence) n presbyterio presbytia, farsightedness, presbyopia Med n presbyopia * ~ , farsightedness, presbyopia Med n presbyopia (-ìa) * ~ , presbyopia, farsightedness Med n presbytia * ~ , presbytism, farsightedness, presbyopia Med n presbytismo prescience n prescientia prescient adj presciente prescribe (1. to lay down as a rule or direction; 2. Med]; 3. Law] (assert a prescriptive right or claim) v prescriber * (1. to lay down as a rule or direction; 2. Med]; 3. Law] (assert a prescriptive right or claim) v prescriber -scrib-/-script-] * v ordinar, prescriber * v prescriber, ordinar prescriptible adj prescriptibile prescription (1. Med]; 2. Law]) n prescription prescriptlon n prescription, recepta * n recepta, prescription presence (1. being present; 2. demeanor) n presentia * Bib n make appearance * n presentia * ~ of mind n presentia de spirito present (1. the time being; 2. Gram]; 3. gift) n presente * (a play) v representar * (at ~) phr al presente * (for the ~) phr pro le presente * (gift) n dono, presente * (gift) n presente, dono * (in time) n presente * adj actual, presente * adj presente * adj presente, actual * ~ again, re-present v representar * v presentar * ~ , current adj actual * ~ , give v munerar presentable adj presentabile * ~ , fit to be seen adj monstrabile presentation n presentation presenter n presentator presential adj presential presentiment n presagio * n presentimento presently adv tosto * ~ , soon, promptly adv tosto present-participle n participio presente preservation n conservation, preservation * n preservation * n preservation, conservation * ~ , conservation n conservation preservative adj preservative * n preservativo preserve (food) v conservar * (keep safe) v preservar * (maintain in safety) v preservar preserved (food) adj in conserva * (kept safe) adj preservate preserver n preservator preserves, jam n confectura * ~ , jam n marmelada preside (act as chairman, president, etc) v presider * v presider presidency (function, office or term of president) n presidentia * n presidentia president n presidente * ~ , presiding judge, chairman (one who presides) n presidente * ~ , presiding officer n preside * ~ , presiding officer n preside (pré-) presidential adj presidential * ~ , chairman's adj presidential presidial adj presidial presiding officer, president n preside * ~ officer, president n preside (pré-) press (1. as in coining press, wine press etc; 2. printing press; 3. Journal]) n pressa * (exert pressure upon) v pressar * (exert pressure) v premer, pressar * (exert pressure) v pressar, premer * (urge) v insister * (urge) v insister (super) * n pressa * ~ out, squeeze out v exprimer * ~ out, squeeze out v exprimer -prim-/-press-] * ~ , urge v instar press-conference n conferentia de pressa press-cutting n retalio de pressa press-down v deprimer pressing adj urgente press-on v fortiar le passo press-out v exprimer press-stud n button de pression pressure (1. as in air pressure; 2. constraint) n pression * ~ cooker, autoclave n autoclave * ~ gauge n manometro * n pression pressure-cooker n autoclave pressurize v pressurisar prestation Law n prestation prestidigitate v prestidigitar prestidigitation n prestidigitation prestidigitator n prestidigitator * ~ , juggler n joculator prestige n prestigio * ~ , glamor n prestigio prestigiaator, juggler, conjurer n prestigiator prestigious adj prestigiose * ~ , illusory adj prestigiose prestimony RCCh n prestimonio presto, quickly, quick as a wink adv presto presumable adj presumibile * adj presumibile, probabile * adj probabile, presumibile presume (1. to assume, surmise; 2. to be presumptuous) v presumer * (1. to assume, surmise; 2. to be presumptuous) v presumer -sum-/-sumpt-] * v presumer presumption (1. conjecture; 2. presumptuousness; 3. Law]) n presumption * n presumption presumptive adj presumptive presumptuous adj presumptuose * ~ , conceited, pretentious adj pretentiose presuppose (1. to assume beforehand; 2. to require as necessary preliminary) v presupponer -pon-/-posit-] * (1. to assume beforehand; 2. to require as necessary preliminary) v presupponer * v presupponer presupposition n presupposition pretence (appearance) n affectation, simulation * (appearance) n simulation, affectation * (claim, pretext) n pretension pretend (claim) v pretender * (feign) v finger, simular * (feign) v simular, finger * ~ , make believe, simulate, feign v finger * ~ , make believe, simulate, feign v finger fing-/fict-] pretender (a throne) n pretendente * n pretendente pretension (1. claim; 2. pretentiousness) n pretension * (1. claim; 2. pretentiousness) n pretention * n pretension pretentious adj pretentiose * ~ , presumptuous, conceited adj pretentiose pretentiousness n pretension preterit, past Gram n preterito * ~ , past Gram n preterito (-tér) preterition Rhet n preterition pretermission n pretermission pretermit v pretermitter * v pretermitter -mitt-/-miss-] pretext n pretexto pretty adj belle * adv bastante, quasi * adv quasi, bastante prevail v prevaler * ~ , predominate v prevaler prevalence, predominance n prevalentia prevalent adj commun, prevalente * adj prevalente, commun * ~ , predominant adj prevalente * ~ , predominant adj prevalente (ppr of prevaler) prevaricate v prevaricar prevarication n prevarication prevaricator n prevaricator prevent (hinder) v impedir * (illness) v evitar prevention n prevention preventive adj preventive preview n vista preliminari prevista previous adj previe * ~ speaker n preopinante previously adv previemente * ~ , before, formerly adv antea prevision, foresight n prevision prey (- on) v predar * n preda * ~ , pillage, take booty v predar price (fix the price of) v preciar * n precio * v preciar * ~ , value n precio priceless (goods) adj de valor inappreciabile * (goods) adj de valor inestimabile * (joke) adj impagabile * adj impagabile * ~ , inestimable adj inappreciabile price-list n tarifa prick (given in shoeing) n inclavatura * (horse in shoeing) v inclavar * n piccatura, punctura * n punctura, piccatura * v piccar, punger * v punger, piccar * ~ , puncture n punctura * ~ , stitch n puncto prickle n acantha, spina * n spina, acantha * v formicar * ~ , thorn Bot n acantha prickly adj spinose prick-up-one's-ear v eriger le aures pride (in a bad sense) n orgolio * (in a good sense) n feritate * n feritate * n orgolio pride-oneself-on v facer se honor de priest n presbytero * n presbytero (-bì-) * n prestre * n prestre, sacerdote * n sacerdote * n sacerdote, prestre * ~ , cleric n tonsurato priestess n prestressa priesthood (the clergy) n clero * n sacerdotio * ~ , sacerdocy n sacerdotio priestly adj sacerdotal prig adj/n pedante in cosas moral priggishness n pedanteria moral prim adj affectate primacy (1. pre-eminence; 2. office or dignity of a primate) n primatia (-ìa) * (1. pre-eminence; 2. office or dignity of a primate) n primatia primarily, chiefly adv primarimente primary adj primari * ~ adj/n primari primate (1. chief archbishop; 2. Zool]) n primate * Eccles/Zool primate primatial adj primatial prime (1. Eccl]; 2. Fencing]) n prima * (best part) n perfection * (liturg) n prima * adj prime * v cargar, preparar * v preparar, cargar * ~ , first adj prime prime-minister n prime ministro prime-of-life n flor del vita primer n manual, prime libro * n prime libro, manual primeval adj primitive primitive adj primitive * n primitivo primitivism n primitivismo primogeniture n primogenitura primordial adj primordial primrose n primavera, primula * n primula, primavera * ~ , cowslip n primavera * ~ , cowslip n primula Primulaceous Bot n primulaceas * adj primulacee prince (1. title given to a member of a ruling family; 2. title of nobility) n prince * n prince princedom, sovereignty, reign n principato princely adj principesc princess n princessa principal adj/n principal * ~ place where anything takes place or is carried on n sede * ~ , chief, main adj principal * ~ , mandator Law n mandante principality (territory of a reigning prince) n principato * n principato principally adv principalmente * ~ , especially adv maxime * ~ , especially adv maxime (màx-) principalness n principalitate principle n principio print (books, etc) v imprimer * (engraving) n stampa * (engraving, woodcut) n stampa * (fabric) n indiana * (out of ~) adj exhaurite * (photog) v copiar * Photog n copia * Photog v copiar * n Photog] * v imprimer * v imprimer -prim-/-press-] * ~ , printed fabric n indiana printable adj imprimibile printed (- matter) n imprimitos * adj imprimite * ~ fabric, print n indiana printer n imprimitor printing (1. action of pulling or printing; 2. copies printed at one time) n tirage (-aje) * (1. action of pulling or printing; 2. copies printed at one time) n tirage * (typography) n impression, typographia * (typography) n typographia, impression * ~ works n imprimeria * ~ , typography n typographia * ~ , typography n typographia (-ìa) printing-press n pressa de imprimeria prior (prior of a monastery) n prior * Hist (magistrate of city of Florence) n prior * adj prior prioral adj prioral priorate (priorship) n priorato prioress n priora priority (precedence, superiority in rank, position) n prioritate * (quality of being antecedent in time) n prioritate priorship (priorate) n priorato prise (open) v fortiar prism n prisma * n prisma -ma/-mat-] prismatic adj prismatic prison adj carcerari * n carcere * n carcere, prision * n prision * n prision, carcere prisoner n prisionero privacy n intimitate private adj particular * adj particular, private * adj private * adj private (pp of privar) * adj private, particular * ~ individual, private person n particular * n simple soldato * ~ person, private individual n particular * ~ teacher, tutor n preceptor privation (1. deprivation; 2. destitution, need) n privation privative (1. having the quality of depriving; 2. Gram]) adj privative privet Bot n ligustro * n ligustro privilege n privilegio * v privilegiar * ~ , grant a privilege v privilegiar privy, latrine n privata prize (reward, trophy, premium, etc) n precio * (value highly) v preciar * Naut n prisa * n premio * v appreciar, estimar, preciar * v estimar, preciar, appreciar * v preciar, appreciar, estimar * ~ , reward n premio prizewinner n premiato pro n professional * prep pro probabilism Theol n probabilismo probabilist Theol n probabilista probability n probabilitate * ~ , verisimilitude n verosimilantia * ~ , verisimilitude, likelihood n verisimilitude probable adj probabile * ~ , verisimilar, likely adj verisimile * ~ , verisimilar, likely adj verosimilante probably adv probabilemente probate n validation de un testamento probation (on - in) n libertate conditional * (period of trial) n probation * Jur libertate conditional probationary adj de prova probation-officer n official surveliante * ~ -officer n official surveliante (de personas in libertate conditional) probative (serving to test or demonstrate) adj probative probe n sonda * v sondar * ~ , sound Surg n sonda probity, integrity, uprightness n probitate problem n problema * n problema -ma/-mat-] * ~ solver n resolutor de problemas problematic adj problematic * ~ , problematical adj problematic problematical, problematic adj problematic proboscis monkey n nasica * ~ monkey n nasica (-ìca) procedure (way of doing) n procedimento * Law n procedura * n Jur] proceed (1. to go forward, go forth) v proceder * (1. to go forward, go forth) v proceder -ced-/-cess-] * v proceder proceedings (legal) n processo * n deliberationes proceeds (received) n receptas * n producto process (1. Law] (sue; 2. to treat by a special process) v processar * (1. method, process applied; 2. course, process undergone; 3. Anat]) n processo * n processo * v processar procession (1. as in to march in procession; 2. Theol]) n procession * (parade) n defilata * Relig procession processional processional adj processional proclaim v declarar, proclamar * v proclamar * v proclamar, declarar * ~ , announce v predicar * ~ , publish solemnly v denunciar proclaimer n proclamator proclamation n proclamation * ~ , edict n banno * ~ , official notice n denunciation proclivity n proclivitate proconsul Hist n proconsule proconsulate Hist n proconsulato procrastinate v procrastinar * v temporisar procrastination n procrastination procrastinator n procrastinator procreate v procrear * ~ , beget v procrear procreation n procreation procreator n procreator proctor, monitor, censor School n censor procurator (1. proxy, attorney; 2. Rom Hist]) n procurator procuratory adj procuratori procure (secure after effort) v procurar * v procurar * v procurar (se) procurement, procuring (action of) n procuration procuring, procurement (action of) n procuration prod n colpo de digito o de baston, pulsata, stimulo * n pulsata, stimulo, colpo de digito o de baston * n stimulo, colpo de digito o de baston, pulsata * v stimular prodigal (very free in spending or giving) adj prodige * (very free in spending or giving) adj prodige (pròd-) * adj prodige * n prodigo prodigality n prodigalitate prodigally adv prodigemente prodigious adj prodigiose * ~ , portentous, monstrous adj portentose prodigiousness n prodigiositate prodigy n prodigio * ~ , marvel, portent n portento * ~ , wonder n prodigio produccr (one who produces or makes) n productor produce (1. to bring forward, show; 2. to bring forth, be productive of) v producer -duc-/-duct-] * (1. to bring forward, show; 2. to bring forth, be productive of) v producer * (bring forth) v producer * Indust fabricar * Theat inscenar * ~ blood (from) v sanguificar * ~ by chiming, play on chimes, play on a carillon v carillonar * ~ irritation of the skin Med v rubefacer * ~ irritation of the skin Med v rubefacer -fac-/-fact-] * n productos producer (manufacturer) n productor * Theat inscenator producibility n producibilitate producible adj producibile producing fire, fiery, of fire adj pyric product (1. result of producing; 2. Arith]) n producto * n producto production (1. as in the production of evidence in court; 2. producing, making) n production * (thing produced, producing) n production * Theat inscenation, presentation * Theat presentation, inscenation productive adj productive productivity n productivitate profanation n profanation profane (1. secular; 2. irreverent, blasphemous) adj profan * adj profan * v profanar profaner n profanator profanity n profanitate profectitious Law adj profecticie profess (1. to avow, delare openly; 2. to take religious vows; 3. to exercise a profession; 4. to teach) v professar * v professar professed (as in a professed monk) adj professe professing (one who professes) Eccl] n profitente profession (1. declaration avowal; 2. vocation) n profession * n profession * ~ of a notary n notariato professional adj professional * n experto, professional * n professional, experto professionally adv professionalmente professor n professor * n professpr * n professpr (universitari) professorate, chair n professorato professorial adj professoral professorship n cathedra, professorato * n professorato, cathedra proficiency n competentia proficient adj competente, experte, versate * adj experte, versate, competente * adj versate, competente, experte profile (1. sideface; 2. Arch]; 3. Civ Engin]; 4. Geol]) n profilo * n profilo * v profilar profit (1. advantage; 2. pecuniary gain) n profito * (1. to thrive, grow; 2. to gain, benefit) v profitar * n ganio, profito * n profito, ganio * v profitar * v profitar (de) * ~ , advantage n partito * ~ , gain n ganio * ~ , gain, lucre n lucro profitable adj profitabile * ~ , lucrative adj lucrose profiteer n profitator profligacy, dissoluteness n disregulamento profligate adj lasciviemente extravagante profound adj profunde * ~ , deep adj profunde profundity, depth (quality of being deep or profound) n profunditate profuse adj profuse profusion n profusion progenitive adj progenitive progenitor n progenitor progeniture, progeny n progenitura progeny n progenie * ~ , offspring n prole * ~ , progeniture n progenitura prognosis n prognosis * n prognosis (-òsis) prognostic adj prognostic * n prognostico prognosticate v prognosticar prognostication (1. prediction; 2. foretoken) n prognostication prognosticator n prognosticator program n programma * n programma -ma/-mat-] * ~ , -gramme n programma * ~ , -gramme v programmar programmatic adj programmatic programmer n programmator progress (continuous improvement) n progresso * n progresso * v progressar * ~ , go forward v progreder * ~ , go forward v progreder -gred-/-gress-] progression n progression progressism n progressismo progressist n progressista progressive adj progressive prohibit v prohibir * ~ , forbid v prohibir prohibiter, prohibitor n prohibitor prohibition (act of prohibiting, forbidding) n prohibition * n prohibition prohibitionist (one who is in favor of prohibitive measures) n prohibitionista prohibitive v prohibitive * ~ , prohibitory adj prohibitive prohibitory, prohibitive adj prohibitori project (1. to throw, cast; 2. Geom]; 3. to plan, contrive) v projectar * etc v projicer * etc v projicer -jic-/-ject-] * n projecto * v projectar projectile n projectil projection (1. act of throwing or casting out; 2. act of jutting out) n projection * n projection * ~ , projecture Arch n projectura projective (pertaining to, or produced by, projection) adj projective projector n projector prolapse Med v prolaber * Med v prolaber -lab-/-laps-] * ~ , prolapsus Med n prolapso prolegomenon n prolegomeno * n prolegomeno (-òmeno) prolepsis Rhet n anticipation proleptic adj proleptic proletarian adj proletari * n proletario proletariat n proletariato proletary Antiq n proletario proliferate v proliferar proliferation n proliferation proliferous adj prolifere prolific adj prolific prolification, breeding n prolification prolificly (act ~) v prolificar prolificness n fecunditate prolix (long winded) adj prolixe * ~ , long-winded adj prolixe prolixity (long windedness) n prolixitate * ~ , prolixness n prolixitate prolixness, prolixity n prolixitate prolocutor (spokesman) n prolocutor prologize v scriber prologos prologue (preface, introduction) n prologo * (preface, introduction) n prologo (prò-) * n prologo * v prologar prologuize v scriber prologos prolong v prolongar prolongable adj prolongabile prolongate v prolongar prolongation n prolongation * ~ , prolongment n prolongamento prolonge (mil) v prolonga prolonger (mil) v prolongator * n prolongator prolongment, prolongation n prolongamento prom (concert) n concerto popular * (dance) n ballo de studentes promenade (at seaside) n esplanada * (walk) n promenada * ~ , walk (1. as in a long walk; 2. as in public promenade) n promenada Prometheus Mythol n Prometheo prominence (conspicuousness) n prominentia * n prominentia prominent (as in prominent teeth) adj prominente * adj prominente promiscuity n promiscuitate * ~ , promiscuousness n promiscuitate promiscuous (mixed) adj promiscue * (sexual) adj libertin promiscuousness, promiscuity n promiscuitate promise (solemnly) v sponder * (solemnly) v sponder spond-/spons-] * n promissa * v promitter * v promitter -mitt-/-miss-] promiser n promissor promissory (containing a promise) adj promissori * ~ note n schedula promontory n promontorio promote (1. to elevate in station, rank, dignity, etc; 2. as in to promote learning) v promover -mov-/-mot-] * (1. to elevate in station, rank, dignity, etc; 2. as in to promote learning) v promover * v promover promoter (as in promoter of a worthy cause) n promotor * n promotor promotion n promotion prompt (an actor) v sufflar * adj immediate, prompte * adj prompte * adj prompte, immediate * n suggestion prompter Theat n sufflator * n sufflator prompting n stimulo, suggestion * n suggestion, stimulo promptitude, promptness n promptitude promptly adv promptemente, tosto * adv tosto, promptemente * ~ , presently, soon adv tosto promptness n expedition, promptitude * n promptitude, expedition * ~ , promptitude n promptitude pronate (1. to lay flat; 2. to turn the palms downward) Med] v pronar pronation (1. lying flat; 2. pronation of the palms) Med] n pronation pronator Anat n pronator prone (1. lying flat, prostrate; 2. lying face downward; 3. inclined, disposed) adj pron * adj pron proneness n pronitate prong n dente pronominal Gram adj pronominal pronoun Gram n pronomine * n pronomine pronounce (1. to state officially; 2. as in to pronounce correctly) v pronunciar * ~ an allocution v alloquer * ~ an allocution v alloquer -loqu-/-locut-] * v pronunciar pronounceable (that can be articulated) adj articulabile * adj articulabile, pronunciabile * adj pronunciabile * adj pronunciabile, articulabile pronounced (strongly marked) adj pronunciate * (strongly marked) adj pronunciate (pp of pronunciar) pronouncement n pronunciamento pronouncer n pronunciator pronunciamento n pronunciamento * n pronunciation pronunciation n pronunciation proof (1. evidence sufficient to establish a fact; 2. test, trial; 3. Print, phot, etc]) n proba * (1. evidence sufficient to establish a fact; 2. test, trial; 3. Print, phot, etc]) n prova * adj immun, resistente * adj resistente, immun * n proba, prova * n prova, proba proof-against n a proba de proofreader n corrector * n corrector de provas prop n appoio * v appoiar, sustener * v sustener, appoiar * ~ , prop up, keep up v appoiar propacate v propagar propaganda n propaganda propagandist n propagandista propagandistic adj propagandistic propagandize v propagandisar propagate (1. to breed, cause to breed; 2. to spread, cause to spread) v propagar propagation (1. breeding, causing to breed; 2. spreading, causing to spread) n propagation * n propagation propagative adj propagative propagator n propagator proparoxytone Phonet adj proparoxytone propel v mover, propeller * v propeller * v propeller -pell-/-puls-] * v propeller, mover propellant adj/n propulsor propeller (of aircraft or ship) n helice * (of ship, airplane etc.) n helice * (of ship, airplane etc.) n helice (hé-) * (that which propels) n propulsor * n propulsor propeller-shaft (of boat) n arbore del helice * ~ -shaft (of car) n arbore de transmission propensity n propension * ~ , natural inclination, bent n propension proper (- name) n nomine proprie * (appropriate) adj proprie * (correct) adj correcte * (fit) adj conveniente * (peculiar) adj proprie * ~ , decent adj conveniente * ~ , decent, modest adj honeste properly adv correctemente, debitemente * adv debitemente, correctemente * ~ , duly adv debitemente property (1. thing or things owned; 2. piece of land or real estate; 3. quality proper to a thing) n proprietate * (goods) n benes * (land) n terra * (thing owned, attribute) n proprietate * ~ , estate n terra * ~ , possession n ben prophecy n prophetia * ~ , prophetic utterance n prophetia * ~ , prophetic utterance n prophetia (-ìa) prophesy v prophetisar * ~ , foretell v prophetisar prophet n propheta prophetess n prophetessa prophetic adj prophetic * ~ utterance, prophecy n prophetia * ~ utterance, prophecy n prophetia (-ìa) * ~ , fatidic adj fatidic * ~ , fatidic adj fatidic (-ìdic) * ~ , foreseeing adj presage prophylactic adj prophylactic prophylaxis n prophylaxis * n prophylaxis (-làx-) propinquity n propinquitate propitiate v propitiar propitiation (1. appeasement; 2. atonement) n propitiation propitiator n propitiator propitiatory Antiq n propitiatorio * adj propitiatori * n propitiatorio propitious (1. favorable, advantageous; 2. favorably inclined) adj propitie proportion (as in proportion of wise to foolish) n proportion * (as in to proportion a penalty to an offense) v proportionar * (out of ~) adj disproportionate, mal proportionate * (out of ~) adj mal proportionate, disproportionate * (the constituents of a compound) v dosar * n proportion * v dosar, proportionar * v proportionar, dosar proportional adj proportional proportionalism n proportionalismo proportionate adj proportionate pp of proportionar * v proportionate proposal (of marriage) n offerta de maritage * (suggestion) n projecto, proposition * (suggestion) n proposition, projecto propose (plan) v proponer se * (plan) v proponer se (de) * (suggest) v proponer * ~ , suggest v proponer * ~ , suggest v proponer -pon-/-posit-] proposer, propounder n proponitor proposition (1. proposal; 2. Logic]) n proposition * n proposition, these * n these, proposition propounder, proposer n proponitor proprietary (pertaining to a proprietor) adj proprietari proprietor n proprietario * ~ , owner n proprietario propriety (correctness of behavior) n convenientia * n convenientia * ~ , decency, modesty n honestate * ~ , decency, modesty n honestitate props (theatrical ~) n accessorios de theatro * n accessorios propulsion (act of propelling) n propulsion * n propulsion propylaeum Arch n propyleo * Arch n propyleo (-éo) prorogate, prorogue (postpone, adjourn) v prorogar prorogation n prorogation prorogue, prorogate (postpone, adjourn) v prorogar prosaic adj prosaic * adj prosaic (-àic) prosaism n prosaismo * n prosaismo (-ìzmo) proscenium Theat n proscenio proscribe (outlaw) v proscriber * (outlaw) v proscriber -scrib-/-script-] proscriber n proscriptor proscription n proscription prose adj prosaic * adj prosaic (-àic) * n prosa * ~ writer n prosaista * ~ writer n prosaista (-ìsta) * ~ writer n prosator * ~ , write prose v prosar prosecute (follow up) v prosequer * Jur v processar * Jur v processar (contra) prosecution (the act) n accusation * (the people) n accusatores prosecutor n accusator pro-Semite n prosemita pro-Semitic adj prosemitic pro-Semitism n prosemitismo prosodic, prosodical adj prosodic prosodist, prosodian n prosodista prosody n prosodia * n prosodia (-ìa) prosopo-, prosop- (face) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n prosopo prosopopoeia Rhet n prosopopeia * Rhet n prosopopeia (-péya) prospect (outlook, vista, view) n prospecto * n perspectiva, prospecto * n prospecto, perspectiva * v explorar prospective adj eventual, futur * adj futur, eventual prospector n cercator, explorator * n explorator, cercator prospectus n prospecto prosper v prosperar prosperity n prosperitate * ~ , good fortune n felicitate prosperous (1. having success; 2. conducing to success) adj prospere * adj prospere prostate (gland) Anat] n prostata * (gland) Anat] n prostata (prò-) * n prostata prosthesis (1. Gram]; 2. Surg]) n prosthese * (1. Gram]; 2. Surg]) n prosthese (-òstese) * Surg n prothese * Surg n prothese (-òtese) prostitute n meretrice * n prostituta * v prostituer * v prostituer -stitu-/-stitut-] prostitution n prostitution prostrate (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion, etc) v prosterner -stern-/-strat-] * (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion, etc) v prosternar * (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion, etc) v prosterner * (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion) v prostrar prostration (1. act of throwing prostrate; 2. complete exhaustion, dejection, etc) n prostration * (1. throwing prostrate; 2. complete exhaustion, defection, etc) n prosternation * n prosternamento protagonist n protagonista prote-, proteo- (protein) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj prote- proteaction n prolongation protean, proteiform adj proteiforme protect v proteger * v proteger -teg-/-tect-] protection n protection * ~ , safekeeping n salveguarda protectionism Econ n protectionismo protectionist Econ n protectionista protective adj protective protector n protector * ~ , defender Hist n preside * ~ , defender Hist n preside (pré-) protectorate (1. rank or office of a protector; 2. as in British protectorate) n protectorato * n protectorato protectress n protectrice protege n protege * n protégé * n protégé F] proteic, protein, proteinaceous adj proteic * ~ , protein, proteinaceous adj proteic (-éic) proteiform, protean adj proteiforme protein n proteina * n proteina (-ìna) * ~ , proteinaceous, proteic adj proteic * ~ , proteinaceous, proteic adj proteic (-éic) proteinaceous, proteic, protein adj proteic * ~ , proteic, protein adj proteic (-éic) proteolysis n proteolyse * n proteolyse (-ò-) proteolytic adj proteolytic protest (1. as in to pay under protest; 2. Law]) n protesto * (1. to assert, affirm; 2. to make a protest) v protestar * (under ~) v facente objectiones, sub reserva * (under ~) v sub reserva, facente objectiones * n protesto * n reclamation * v protestar * ~ , remonstrate, expostulate v remonstrar protestant (one who protests) n protestante * Eccl adj protestante * Eccl adj protestante (ppr of protestar) * Eccl n protestante * ~ adj/n evangelic, evangelico, protestante * ~ adj/n evangelico, protestante, evangelic * ~ adj/n protestante, evangelic, evangelico Protestantism Eccl n protestantismo * n protestantismo protestation (1. as in protestations of friendship; 2. protest) n protestation Proteus Mythol n Proteo proto-, prot- (first) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj prot- protocol n protocollo * ~ protocollar v protocollar protocolist n protocollista protomartyr Eccl n protomartyre proton n proton protonotary (1. chief notary or clerk; 2. RCCh]) n protonotario protoplasm n protoplasma * n protoplasma -ma/-mat-] protoplasmatic adj protoplasmatic protoplasmic adj protoplasmic prototype n prototypo * n prototypo (-òtipo) * ~ , prototypical adj prototypic protoxide Chem n protoxydo * Chem n protoxydo (-òx) protozoon, protozoan Zool n protozoon * ~ , protozoan Zool n protozoon (-zò-) (pl protozoa) NL] protractor n mesurator de angulos protrude v protruder * v salir foras protrusion n protrusion * n protuberantia * n saliente protuberance n protuberantia proud (feeling pride) adj fer * (in a bad sense) adj orgoliose * (in a good sense) adj fer * adj orgoliose provable adj probabile * adj provabile prove (establish as true) v probar * (establish as true) v provar provenance (provenience) n provententia provenience n provententia prover, tester n probator proverb n proverbio * ~ , byword n proverbio proverbial adj proverbial provide (to provide for a future contingency) v provider * (to provide for a future contingency) v provider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * (to provide what is needed) v provider * (to provide what is needed) v provider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * v fornir, provider * v provider, fornir * ~ with, furnish v munir * ~ , furnish, supply v suppler provided with money, pecunious (well-) adj pecuniose provided-that conj a condition que provide-for v provider a providence n providentia * n providentia provident (exercising foresight, making provision for the future) adj providente * (exercising foresight, making provision for the future) adj providente (ppr of provider) providential adj providential provider (Internet Service ~) n Provisor de Servicios del Interrete * n provisor * ~ , supplier n suppletor provide-with v guarnir de, munir de, provider de * ~ -with v munir de, provider de, guarnir de * ~ -with v provider de, guarnir de, munir de province (as in province of Quebec) n provincia * n provincia provincial adj provincial * ~ provincial adj provincial provincialism (1. provincial style, form of life, etc; 2. provincial turn of expression) n provincialismo provincially adv provincialmente provision (1. act of providing; 2. provisions, supply) n provision * n provision * v victualiar * ~ , victual v victualiar provisional adj provisional * ~ , provisory adj provisional * ~ , provisory adj provisori provisionally adv provisionalmente provisions n provision, victualia * n victualia, provision * ~ , victuals n victualia proviso n condition, stipulation * n stipulation, condition provisory, provisional adj provisional * ~ , provisional adj provisori provocation n provocation provocative adj provocative * ~ , provoking adj provocative provoke (1. to induce, instigate; 2. to bring about, call forth; 3. to incense, irritate) v provocar * v provocar provoker n provocator provoking, provocative adj provocative prow n proa * ~ , bow Naut n proa prowess n prodessa prowl (on the ~) n in cerca de preda * v vagar in cerca de preda prowler n vagator furtive proximity n proximitate proxy (agency of substitute) n prucuration * (person) n procurator prude adj prude * n prude * n prude F] prudence n prudentia prudent adj prudente prudential adj prudential prudery n pruderie * n pruderie F] prudish adj prude * adj prude F] pruinose, velvety Bot adj pruinose prune n pruna sic * v putar * ~ , lop, trim (trees or vines) v putar prunella Bot n prunella pruniferous adj prunifere pruniform adj pruniforme pruning n putatura Prunus Bot n prunus * Bot n prunus L] pruoent adj prudente prurience n prurientia prurient adj pruriente * adj pruriente (ppr of prurir) pruriginous adj pruriginose prurigo n prurigine * n prurigine (-ìgine) pruritus, itch n prurito Prussia n Prussia * ~ , Borussia n Borussia Prussian (1. one of the Prussi; 2. inhabitant of the Prussian state; 3. Prussian language) n prusso * adj prussian * n prussiano * ~ , Borussian (1. member of the Old Prussian people; 2. old Prussian language) (Old) n borusso * ~ , Borussian (Old) adj borusse Prussianization n prussianisation Prussianize v prussianisar prussic Chem adj prussic pry v mitter le naso * v mitter le naso (in un cosa) * ~ , lever, crowbar n vecte psalm n psalmo * ~ , psalmic adj psalmic psalmist n psalmista * ~ , psalmodist n psalmodo psalmodic, psalmic adj psalmodic psalmodize v psalmodiar psalmody n psalmodia * n psalmodia (-ìa) Psalter n psalterio psalterium Anat n psalterio psaltery Mus n psalterio -psest (rubbed, rubbed away) occurring in compounds] adj psest- pseudesthesia Med n pseudesthesia * Med n pseudesthesia (-ìa) pseudoclassic adj pseudoclassic pseudoclassicism n pseudoclassicismo pseudonym n pseudonymo * n pseudonymo (-ònimo) pseudonymity n pseudonymitate pseudonymous adj pseudonyme * adj pseudonyme (-ònime) pseudopodium, pseudopod Zool n pseudopodio pseudoprophet n pseudopropheta pseudosymmetry Mineral n pseudosymmetria * Mineral n pseudosymmetria (-ìa) psittacosis Pathol n psittacosis * Pathol n psittacosis (-òsis) psyche (soul, mind) n psyche psychedelic adj psychedelic psychiatric adj psychiatric psychiatrist n psychiatro psychiatry n psychiatria * n psychiatria (-ìa) psychic (of the psyche or mind) adj psychic * adj psychic psychoanalysis n psychoanalyse * n psychoanalyse (-nà-) psychoanalyst n psychoanalysta psychoanalytic adj psychoanalytic psychoanalyze v psychoanalysar psychological adj psychologic psychologically adv psychologicamente psychologist n psychologo * n psychologo (-òlogo) psychology (science of psychology) n psychologia * (science of psychology) n psychologia (-ìa) * n psychologia psychometry Psychol n psychometria * Psychol n psychometria (-ìa) psychopath (mentally deranged person) n psychopathe * (mentally deranged person) n psychopathe (-ò-) * n psychopathe psychopathic (pertaining to psychopathy) adj psychopathic * adj psychopathic psychopathologist n psychopathologo * n psychopathologo (-òlogo) psychopathology n psychopathologia * n psychopathologia (-ìa) psychopathy Pathol n psychopathia * Pathol n psychopathia (-ìa) psychophysical adj psychophysic psychophysics n psychophysica psychophysiology n psychophysiologia * n psychophysiologia (-ìa) psychosis Pathol n psychose psychosomatic adj psychosomatic psychotherapist n psychotherapeuta psychotherapy n psychotherapia * n psychotherapia (-ìa) ptero-, pter- (feather, wing) occurring in compounds] n ptero- pterodactyl n pterodactylo * n pterodactylo (-dàc-) Ptolemaic (1. as in Ptolemaic system; 2. of the Ptolemies) adj ptolemaic * (1. as in Ptolemaic system; 2. of the Ptolemies) adj ptolemaic (-àic) ptom- (corpse) occurring in derivatives] n ptom- ptomaine n ptomaina * n ptomaina (-ìna) pub n pub, taverna * n taverna, pub pub-crawl v tour del tavernas puberty n pubertate pubescent, who has arrived at puberty adj pubere public (1. people; 2. audience) n publico * adj public * n publico * ~ report, rumor n fama * ~ speaker, orator n orator publican (keeper of tavern) n tavernero * n bib publication (1. act of making public; 2. as in the publication of a book, etc; 2. something published) n publication * n publication public-holiday n die de festa, feriate * ~ -holiday n feriate, die de festa public-house n pub publicist, journalist n publicista publicity (1. quality or state of being public; 2. advertising) n publicitate * n publicitate, reclamo * n reclamo, publicitate * ~ , advertising n reclamo publicize v dar publicitate a public-library n bibliotheca municipal/public publicly, in one's presence, openly adv coram * ~ , in one's presence, openly adv coram (cò-) public-prosecutor n procurator fiscal public-relations n servicio de relationes public publish (1. to make public; 2. as in to publish abook) v publicar * ~ solemnly, proclaim v denunciar * v eder * v editar * v editar, puhlicar * v puhlicar, editar publishable adj publicabile publisher n editor publishing (- house) n casa editorial * (action of) n edition * n edition puce n color de pulice pudding n pudding * n pudding A] puddle n cavo de aqua puerile adj pueril puerility (1. childhood; 2. foolishness, immaturity; 3 . foolish act, statement, etc) n puerilitate puerperal adj puerperal puerperium (confinement, lying-in) n puerperio Puerto-Rico Geog n Puerto Rico puff (for face-powder) n cossinetto de pulvere * (of air) n sufflo * vi sufflar puff-pastry n pasta exfoliate puff-up v inflar pugilism n pugilismo pugilist n pugilista * ~ , boxer n boxator * ~ , boxer n pugile pugilistic adj pugilistic pugnacious adj pugnace pugnacity n pugnacitate pulicous, infested with fleas adj pulicose pull (draw) v tirar, traher * (draw) v traher, tirar * (drawing) n tirada * (haul) v trainar * (influence) n influentia * Print v tirar * ~ out, evulse, tear out v eveller * ~ out, evulse, tear out v eveller -vell-/-vuls-] * ~ , draw v traher * ~ , draw v traher trah-/tract-] * ~ , draw, drag v tirar * ~ , draw, drag v trainar pull-apart v arretrar se * ~ -apart v separar pull-down v dismontar pulley n polea * n polea (-éa) pull-in (halt) v arrestar * ~ -in (halt) v arrestar (se) * ~ -in (of train) v entrar in le station pulling (act of) n tirada * ~ , drawing (action of) n tracto * ~ , drawing, dragging (act of) n tiramento Pullman RR n pullman * RR n pullman A] pull-off v eveller pull-on v vestir * ~ -on v vestir (le calceas) pull-out (of train) v sortir del station * ~ -out (remove) v tirar * ~ -out (teeth) v extraher pull-over (cause to cover) v tirar super * ~ -over (of vehicle) v mover al latere del via * n pullover pull-together v laborar insimul pullulate (1. to sprout out, bud; 2. to swarm) v pullular pullulating, pullulation n pullulation pull-up (halt) v arrestar * ~ -up (halt) v arrestar (se) * ~ -up (raise) v altiar, hissar * ~ -up (raise) v hissar, altiar * ~ -up (weeds) v extirpar Pulmonaria Bot n pulmonaria pulmonary adj pulmonar pulmonate, pulmonated Zool adj pulmonate pulmoniferous, pulmonate adj pulmonifere pulp (1. as in pulp of a fruit; 2. Anat] (as in dental pulp; 3. as in wood pulp) n pulpa * (of fruit) n carne * n Gen] * v reducer in pulpa pulpit n pulpito * n pulpito (pùl-) * ~ , rostrum n cathedra * ~ , rostrum n cathedra (càt-) pulpitis Pathol n pulpitis * Pathol n pulpitis (-ìtis) pulpous, pulpy adj pulpose pulpy, pulpous adj pulpose pulsate (beat, throb) v pulsar * v pulsar pulsatile, pulsating adj pulsatile pulsating, pulsatile adj pulsatile pulsation n pulsation pulsator n pulsator pulse (regular throbbing in the arteries) n pulso * n pulso pulsimeter, pulsometer n pulsometro * ~ , pulsometer n pulsometro (-òmetro) pulsing, vibrating, throbbing adj palpitante * ~ , vibrating, throbbing adj palpitante (ppr of palpitar) pulsometer, pulsimeter n pulsometro * ~ , pulsimeter n pulsometro (-òmetro) pulverizable adj pulverisabile pulverization n pulverisation pulverize v pulverisar pulverizer, spray, atomizer n pulverisator pulverulent (dusty, powdery) adj pulverose, pulverulente * (dusty, powdery) adj pulverulente, pulverose * ~ , dusty, powdery adj pulverulente puma n puma pumice n pumice pump (as in suction pump) n pumpa * (for dancing) n scarpino * (raise with a pump) v pumpar * n Mech] * v pumpar pumping n pumpage pumpman n pumpero pump-up v inflar pun n joco de parolas * v facer un joco de parolas punch (a hole) v perforar * (blow) n colpo de pugno * (die) n punction * (drink) n punch * (hit) v dar un colpo de pugno * (the beverage punch) n punch * (the beverage punch) n punch A] punchable, borable (that can be perforated) adj perforabile punch-ball n ballon de exercitation punch-drunk adj esturdite * ~ -drunk adj esturdite (de colpos) punctilio, nice point of honor n punctilio punctilious adj punctiliose * ~ , exact adj punctual punctiliousness, exactness n punctualitate punctual adj exacte, punctual * adj punctual * adj punctual, exacte punctuality n exactitude * n exactitude, punctualitate * n punctualitate * n punctualitate, exactitude punctually adv exactemente, punctualmente * adv punctualmente, exactemente punctuate v pumctuar * v punctuar punctuation n punctuation puncture (motoring) n panna de pneu, ruptura de pneu * (motoring) n ruptura de pneu, panna de pneu * (small hole) n punctura * v puncturar * vt puncturar * ~ , prick n punctura pundit (hindu) n pandit * n Fig] pungency n pungentia pungent adj pungente Punic adj punic punish v castigar, punir * v punir * v punir, castigar punishability n punibilitate punishable adj punibile punished adj punite * adj punite (pp of punir) punisher n punitor punishment n castigation, punition * n punition * n punition, castigation * n supplicio * ~ , penalty n pena punitive adj punitive puny adj debile pupa Zool n pupa pupil (1. girl under the care of a guardian; 2. Anat]) n pupilla * (scholar) n pupillo, scholar * (scholar) n scholar, pupillo * Anat n pupilla * ~ , ward (boy or child under the care of a guardian) n pupillo pupilage n pupillage * n pupillage (-aje) pupillary (1. Law]; 2. Anat]) adj pupillari pupiparous Zool adj pupipare puppet n marionette * ~ , marionette n marionette * ~ , marionette n marionette F] puppeteer n marionettista puppet-show n theatro de marionettes puppy n canino purchase n compra, emption * n emption * n emption, compra * v comprar, emer * v emer, comprar * ~ , buy v emer * ~ , buy v emer em-/empt-;-im-/-empt-] purchaser (at an auction) n adjudicatario * (buyer) n acquirente, comprator, emptor * (buyer) n comprator, emptor, acquirente * (buyer) n emptor, acquirente, comprator * n mancipe * n mancipe (màn-) * ~ , highest bidder (at an auction) n adjudicatario purchases n acquisitiones, compras * n compras, acquisitiones pure adj nitide, pur * adj pur * adj pur, nitide * ~ , neat, clear adj nitide purée n purée * n purée F] pureness n puressa * ~ , neatness, clearness n nitiditate purgation n purgation purgative adj purgative * n purgativo Purgatory n purgatorio * n purgatorio * ~ , purifying adj purgatori purge n purga * v purgar * v purgar, purificar * v purificar, purgar purification n appuramento * n purification * ~ tank, defecator Manuf n defecator * ~ , cleansing n mundification * ~ , purifying (act of) n lavamento purificator n purificator purifier n purificator purify v purificar * ~ , cleanse v mundificar * ~ , lustrate v lustrar * ~ , make pure v lavar purifying, purgatory adj purgatori * ~ , purification (act of) n lavamento purism n purismo purist n purista puritan adj puritan * n puritano * n puritano * ~ , puritanical adj puritan puritanical adj puritan Puritanism n puritanismo purity n puritate purl n malia invertite purloin v fraudar, defraudar. purple (1. Zool] (Purpura; 2. purple dye or color; 3. purple garment) n purpura (pùr-) * (1. Zool] (Purpura; 2. purple dye or color; 3. purple garment) n purpura * (make or dye purple) v purpurar * ~ adj/n purpura * ~ , purpurate adj purpuree purplish, purpurate adj purpurin purpose (1. aim; 2. subject under discussion) n proposito * (1. aim; 2. subject under discussion) n proposito (-pò-) * (on ~) adv con intention, expresso * (on ~) adv expresso, con intention * n fin, intention, objecto * n intention, objecto, fin * n objecto, fin, intention * v proponer se purposeful adj resolute, tenace * adj tenace, resolute purposely adv con intention, expresso * adv expresso, con intention purpura Pathol n purpura * Pathol n purpura (pùr-) purpurate Chem n purpurato * ~ , purple adj purpuree * ~ , purplish adj purpurin purpurin Chem n purpurina purr n ronron * v ronronar purse (bag, receptacle, etc, for money) n portamoneta * (change purse) n bursa * ~ maker n bursero * n bursa, portamoneta * n portamoneta, bursa pursue (carry on) v continuar, prosequer * (carry on) v prosequer * (carry on) v prosequer -sequ-/-secut-] * (carry on) v prosequer, continuar * (chase) v persequer * (follow after, chase) v persequer * (follow after, chase) v persequer -sequ-/-secut-] * (hunt) v chassar pursuer adj persequente pursuit (action of carrying on) n prosecution * (action of following after or chasing) n persecution * (carrying on) n continuation, prosecution * (carrying on) n prosecution, continuation * (chase) n persecution purulence n purulentia purulent adj purulente pus Pathol n pure * Pathol n pus * n pure push (as in to give someone a push) n pulsata * n pulsata * v pulsar push-back v repulsar pushchair n cochietto de infante push-down v deprimer, pulsar a basso * ~ -down v pulsar a basso, deprimer push-in vi entrar a fortia * ~ -in vt introducer a fortia push-off (a boat) v pulsar * ~ -off (a boat) v pulsar (un barca in le aqua) * ~ -off (go) v partir push-on (facer) v avantiar push-out v expeller push-through v tractar con expedition pusillanimity n pusillanimitate pusillanimous adj pusillanime * adj pusillanime (-ànime) pussy (coward) n coardo * (kitty cat) n catta, catto * (kitty cat) n catto, catta * Slang n vagina pustulate (form pustules) v pustular * ~ , pustulous adj pustulate pustule Pathol n pustula * Pathol n pustula (pùs-) * ~ , pimple n button pustulous adj pustulose put a bridle on, bridle v bridar * ~ a harness on, harness (a horse) v harnesar * ~ back, restore v remitter * ~ back, restore v remitter -mitt-/-miss-] * ~ food into mouth (also: words) v imbuccar * ~ hind side foremost, reverse v preposterar * ~ in a cradle v incunar * ~ in a niche, niche v nichar * ~ in a niche, niche v nichar (-sh-) * ~ in a pocket, pocket v intascar * ~ in order again v reordinar * ~ in order, arrange v ordinar * ~ in order, arrange v struer * ~ in order, arrange v struer stru-/struct-] * ~ in pawn, pawn v pignorar * ~ into position, emplace v implaciar * ~ on (a garment) v vestir * ~ on the brakes, brake v frenar * ~ on the right road v incamminar * ~ on the stage, stage v inscenar * ~ one's signature to, sign v firmar * ~ out of joint, dislocate v dislocar * ~ out of order, upset v disregular * ~ shoes on (also: boots, stockings on someone's feet) v calcear * ~ to death, execute v suppliciar * ~ to shame, shame v avergoniar * ~ to sleep v addormir * ~ to sleep v sopir * ~ to the test, try v experir * ~ to the test, try v experir -per-/-pert-] * ~ to torture, torture v tormentar * ~ to torture, torture v torturar * ~ under an illusion, deceive v illuder * ~ under an illusion, deceive v illuder -lud-/-lus-] * ~ under illegal restraint, confine illegally v sequestrar * v placiar, poner * v poner, placiar * ~ , place, lay v poner * ~ , place, lay v poner pon-/posit-/post-] putative adj putative put-back v remitter * ~ -back v remitter (in su posto) put-down (a revolt) v supprimer * ~ -down (confuse) v disconcertar, humiliar * ~ -down (confuse) v humiliar, disconcertar * ~ -down (replace) v deponer, posar * ~ -down (replace) v posar, deponer puteal, well curb n puteal put-forward (advance) v avantiar * ~ -forward (suggest) v proponer put-in v introducer put-off (delay) v differer * ~ -off (disgust) v disgustar * ~ -off (dissuade) v discoragiar, dissuader * ~ -off (dissuade) v dissuader, discoragiar put-on (a garment) v vestir * ~ -on (a play) v montar, representar * ~ -on (a play) v representar, montar * ~ -on (turn on) v accender put-out (a fire) v extinguer * ~ -out (confuse) v disconcertar * ~ -out (expel) v expeller * ~ -out (hands) v extender * ~ -out (incommodate) v incommodar * ~ -out (kick out) v mitter al porta * ~ -out (sexually) v coopera con actos sexual putrefaction n putrefaction putrefactive adj putrefactive putrefy (cause to rot) v putrefacer * (cause to rot) v putrefacer -fac-/-fact-] putrescence n putrescentia putrescent adj putrescente * adj putrescente (ppr of putrescer) putrescible adj putrescibile putrid adj putride * ~ , carrion adj caroniose putridity n putriditate putsch n putsch * n putsch G] put-through (telephone call) v passar putting food in mouth (act of putting food, also: words into someone's mouth) n imbuccamento put-to-use v applicar, utilisar * ~ -to-use v utilisar, applicar putty n mastico * v fixar * v tappar con le mastico * ~ , cement v masticar put-under v poner sub put-up (- up with) v supportar, tolerar * ~ -up (- up with) v tolerar, supportar * ~ -up (a building) v construer * ~ -up (lodge) v allogiar * ~ -up (prices) v augmentar construer puzzle n enigma, problema * n problema, enigma * v confunder, intrigar * v intrigar, confunder puzzled adj perplexe puzzling adj enigmatic pygmy n pygmeo pyjamas n pajama pyl- (gate) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n pyl- pylon Arch n pylon * n pylon pyloric adj pyloric pylorus Anat n pyloro pyr-, pyro- (fire) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n pyr- pyramid (build or heap up in the shape of apyramid) v pyramidar * Geom, etc n pyramide * Geom, etc n pyramide (-rà-) * n pyramide pyramidal adj pyramidal pyre n pyra Pyrene Mythol n Pyrene Pyrenean adj pyrenee * adj pyrenee (-ée) Pyrenees Geog n Pyreneos pyrex n vitro refrac pyridine Chem n pyridina pyrite, iron pyrites, fool's gold Mineral n pyrite pyritous adj pyritose pyrolater, fire worshiper n pyrolatra * ~ , fire worshiper n pyrolatra (-ò-) pyrolatry, fire worship n pyrolatria * ~ , fire worship n pyrolatria (-ìa) pyroligneous adj pyrolignose pyromania n pyromania * n pyromania (-ìa) pyromaniac n pyromano * n pyromano (-rò-) pyromaniacal adj pyromane pyrometer n pyrometro * n pyrometro (-ò-) pyrometric adj pyrometric pyrophorous Chem adj pyrophore pyrophosphoric Chem adj pyrophosphoric pyrotechnical adj pyrotechnic pyrotechnics n pyrotechnica pyrotechnist n pyrotechnico pyroxene Mineral n pyroxeno * Mineral n pyroxeno (-ròx-) pyroxyle, pyroxylin Chem n pyroxylo pyroxylin Chem n pyroxylina * ~ , pyroxyle Chem n pyroxylo Pythagoras Philos n Pythagoras * Philos n Pythagoras (-tà-) Pythagorean n pythagorista * ~ , Pythagoric adj pythagoric Pythagoreanism n pythagorismo Pythia n pythia Pythian adj pythic * adj pythie Pytho (Delphi) Gr Antiq] n Pytho Python Mythol n Python * n python pyx Eccl n pyxide * Eccl n pyxide (pìx-) pyxis, pyxidium Bot n pyxide * ~ , pyxidium Bot n pyxide (pìx-)